Doctor and Nurse
by CavyGirl1991
Summary: A/U, OOC. Tris is a nursing student trying to get through senior year of college. She wants the simple things in life. She meets a medical student, Four, who she finds herself thinking about more and more. What happens when Four is the resident on the unit she is on and he is everywhere. They develop a friendship and she eventually falls in love with him? Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters.**

Summary:

A/U, OOC Tris is a nursing student who is just trying to get through her senior year of college. She wants the simple things in life like getting good grades and landing a job for after graduation. What happens when she meets a medical student, Four, that she finds herself thinking about more than she should be who keeps popping up everywhere she goes? What will happen when said medical student is a resident on the floor that she has clinical on and she develops a friendship with this resident and eventually falls in love with him. What will happen? Will their love be able to survive? This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Rated T/low M

Prologue:

My name is Beatrice Prior, but everyone calls me Tris. Don't ask me how I ended up with that nickname because I honestly can't tell you. I think it was my best friend and roommate Christina who gave it to me in middle school. We were arguing one day and she called me Tris to try to get me angrier however, I just laughed at that name and it has stuck ever since so all of my friends call me Tris now. I live in Dauntless, Pennsylvania. I have long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and I am short. I have a mother named Natalie, who is a stay at home mom. She likes to knit things for the homeless that live in our area. My father whose name is Andrew isn't around as much as my mother, my brother, nor I would like him to be, but what can we do. He has a high ranking job as a general in the Army. I also have an older brother who is very smart he got into several Ivy League schools, but he turned them down to attend Erudite College which around the area that I live in and is considered to be one of the best schools in the region. I am a senior in college. I go to Dauntless University and I major in Nursing. Senior year in nursing can be brutal although not as brutal as junior year because there is so much pressure to achieve and accomplish great things. One of my friends Al committed suicide junior year that is how much pressure we are all under. This is a story about how I wasn't looking for anyone or anything. I was just trying to finish my senior year, have good grades, and get a nursing job in the area that I loved. However, my first day of senior year at Dauntless Hospital changed everything about my life. It made me question everything in my life and it was all thanks to one medical student who was the resident assigned to the floor that I had my senior clinical on.


	2. Chapter 2

I started my clinical at the Hospital of Dauntless also known as HOD, and let me tell you my first day I was nervous. My clinical instructor Marcus was beyond mean. He was known in my school as being the hard ass instructor and someone who you didn't want to get on their bad side. Marcus and I had a few run ins already prior to my senior year and let's just say he wasn't my biggest fan for some reason even though it was always him picking on me and I have never done anything wrong. He just didn't like me, and we don't exactly see eye to eye on many topics in the medical field. Thankfully however, since it was senior year Marcus was not around a lot for clinical because one or two students were assigned to a floor in the whole hospital. Now I know you are thinking to yourself "come on Tris get to the story" don't worry I am going. Anyways my first clinical of senior year I was a wreck and I was as nervous as hell. I set four alarms for myself because I was so scared that I was going to miss waking up and I didn't want to be late. I wanted to make a good impression because this hospital had a reputation that if a nursing student does a good job during their senior year clinical they will hire them upon graduation. I am a straight A student and because of that I have no social life except when Christina drags me somewhere against my will.

Next thing I know my alarm is blaring in my ear and my best friend and roommate Christina is sitting at the end of my bed with a coffee in hand to start the first day of clinical for the semester. I jumped when I saw her and said "Chris! I told you to stop doing that! You are always scaring me. Can't you just wait out in the living room for me like a normal person?"

Chris just laughed and said "Come on Trissy Poo it time to get up, let's go, and start the first day of our future hopefully."

With that she handed me my coffee and said "by the way since it is the first day I am going to do your makeup from this day on to the end of the year."

I groaned and said "Chris, I really don't care how I look. I know I am not beautiful or pretty."

Chris giggled and said "Who cares about that I'm going for noticeable. Plus you want a job don't you then you must dress to impress. Who knows maybe there will be some good looking med students on the floor you are assigned to then you could actually loosen up and get a life"

With those words I agreed, but I said "Fine Chris but nothing too crazy I still want to look like me, and I don't want a boyfriend. I'm too busy with school. I don't need those distractions."

With that I got up and started my day. I showered quickly, got dressed in and I say this sarcastically beautiful scrubs which were all white. I mean these things are so white and bright that you need sunglasses when you look at them. I hated them because the scrubs all made everyone look like marshmallows and on top of it you could see your underwear through the pants if you didn't wear white ones. Christina always complained about the white uniforms because she had been sent home from several previous clinical for wearing bright colored underwear under those white scrub pants. On the other hand I didn't care. As far as I was concerned I just had to get by this year then I could burn that uniform and never wear white again. Chris was finished with my makeup in record time. She gave me a natural look and placed my long hair up into a braided bun. I got up from the torture chair and walked out the door with Chris hot on my heels. We drove in silence to the hospital. Christina and I aren't morning people. I was contemplating how my day would go and also I was wondering what unit I would end up on. I secretly hoped I would get a Surgical Unit because this was my passion.

We walked into the hospital and were greeted with a smiling Uriah. I looked at Uriah and I grimaced and said "Uriah why must you always be so happy. It is only six a.m."

Uriah just smiled and said "Tris, my dear, I am always happy. Plus look on the bright side it's senior year. After this year we will finally be getting paid for doing all the crap you have to do here."

I agreed with him and went and walked to a chair and sat down waiting for Marcus to roll through the door. At 6:20 a.m. the rest of our clinical group arrived which consisted of Will, who Chris had the biggest crush on, Marlene, who had a crush on Uriah but he was oblivious to this, Lynn, who always seemed to be in a bad mood, Molly, Drew, these two have been dating since freshman year and always showed too much PDA for my liking, and finally Peter. I internally groaned when I saw Peter. He was so mean to me and he was always making these inappropriate comments at me. He disliked me for whatever reason. Chris always said it was because he had a crush on me and was trying to act like a middle schooler to get me to pay attention to him. Our clinical group was sitting around awaiting our clinical instructor and we were all discussing rumors or experiences that we had with Marcus.

All of a sudden a guy walks up to our group and looks at me and said "excuse me miss."

I just stared at him noticing his deep blue eyes that were so dark they almost looked black. His eyes looked like they held secrets and had experienced hardships. He has short brown hair which I wanted to run my fingers through and he wore black scrubs with a white lab coat on. His body looked very muscular, but not overly muscular. He was very tall compared to me considering I'm only 5'1. I was completely star stuck with this good looking guy.

All of a sudden Christina elbows me and I come out of my daze and the guy spoke again. "Miss" he said and I finally realized that he had been talking to me.

I was trying to get my mouth to move. Come on I thought to myself speak, form sentences, talk to him. Finally after a second I said "yes can I help you."

He said "I'm looking for the north tower second floor. I believe it is a surgical unit. I'm also looking for the OR. Do you know where those two places are? There are so many elevators and I am unsure which one to take?"

I gave him the directions about which elevator to take and which hallways to avoid because they end up at a dead end. He walked off and said "thank you."

After he was gone Christina kept teasing me about Dr. McHotty as she had named him. She kept tell me that he looked at me as if he had seen an angel. Now I will be the first to admit I'm short and I'm not very pretty so I just let her keep telling me how hot that doctor was. It goes in one ear and out the other. I keep thinking to myself why I had reacted that way when I saw this guy. I have never wanted to run my fingers through another person's hair before. Finally at 6:40 a.m. Marcus decided to grace us with his presence, and decided it was time to start our day and give us our assignments along with who our preceptor would be on the floor. I sat patiently and listened while everyone else was given their assignments, but before giving us the units we were on. Marcus proceeded to lecture us on how we better behave and how he would be watching our every move and to not mess up or else. Then he said "your assignments are as follows."

Christina-Operating Room (OR) with Lindsey H as preceptor

Will- Emergency Room (ER) with Edward M as preceptor

Uriah-Newborn unit with Frank K. as preceptor

Lynn- Pediatrics with Melissa R. as preceptor

Marlene- Labor and Delivery with Susan B. as preceptor

Peter-Psychiatric unit with Derek W. as preceptor

Molly-Cardiac unit with Lisa A. as preceptor

Drew- Orthopedic unit with Sam G. as preceptor

Tris-Surgical (Med Surg) unit on N2 with Tori as preceptor

I was so happy I had gotten the floor that I wanted and on top of it I loved Med Surg because there was such a variety in the types of patients you took care of. I also liked caring for the patient's after surgery. I said goodbye to Christina and the rest of the gang and ran up to the floor to find Tori. Tori was as skinny as a rail with long black hair. I walked up to Tori who was just coming out of the room that held the water and food for the patients and reintroduced myself. Tori and I got along wonderfully. I had worked with Tori before . I knew we both had the same attitude when it came to caring for our patients we wanted what was best for our patients, we would do whatever it took to get the best care for our patients, and we both took no crap from anyone. Tori gave me a tour of the unit, and gave me all the codes to open up the different doors on the unit. I went around with her while she cared for her patients and she gave me a review of how to work the charting system. Overall, the morning was very informative and educational.

At lunch my clinical group met and we talked about our experiences so far and everyone seemed to have to same type of day that I had thus far. Marcus just sneered at all of us and made comments that were under his breath about each of us, but we all heard him say we were incompetent losers who didn't belong here and we were inadequate.

On the way back up to the unit Christina said "So have you seen Dr. McHotty since this morning? You are so lucky at least you have a good looking resident on your floor. You should totally try to hook up with or date Dr. McHotty. I will if you won't. Hopefully he will work in the OR and I can see him in action and can scope him out for you."

"Chris that is not necessary! I just want to finish this year and find a job. I'm not interested in starting a relationship with someone. I prefer to be single you know that. Also you would never go after Dr. McHotty because you have been hung up on Will for ages. When are you going to do something about that?"

"You have been single for far too long. Robert was a jerk and you deserved far better than what he did to you. A little eye candy never hurt anyone. Maybe Dr. McHotty could show you how a man should treat a woman and how you should be treated because you are a great person Tris, and I am not just saying that because I am you best friend. As far as Will is concerned he will ask me out one day when he is ready too. I would wait for that boy for a hundred years if I had too."

After lunch we each returned to our units that we were assigned. When I got back to the unit Tori and I gave our afternoon medications then she let me leave early because there was nothing left to do. I had already filled out the report sheets and practiced giving report on each patient.

Tori told me I could leave saying "see you bright and early tomorrow morning Tris." So I left, but seeing as I drove with Christina today I had to wait for her to finish in the OR. I decided to grab a magazine and some water from the gift shop to keep me occupied. As I was sitting there the hot guy from this morning in the black scrubs with the deep blue eyes that seemed to captivate me kept popping into my mind. All of a sudden I see Marcus walking down the hall staring at me. "Crap I'm in trouble . . . big trouble" I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters. I only own the plot. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews a special shout out to Sheerio4ever for reviewing. Happy reading! Please review and tell me what you think. **

I quickly try to hide behind my magazine but it is too late he has already seen me and apparently luck is not on my side right now. "Miss Prior, what are you doing off your unit early? Did I not say that you had to stay on your unit until 3 p.m.?" Marcus asked.

I started to panic I had to form a story or something or else Marcus would verbally kill me and to make matters worse he would kill my grade by deducting massive amount of points from it early in the semester. Knowing my luck he would deduct so many points from my grade he would probably cause me to fail this class.

"Well Miss Prior. I'm waiting for your excuse" Stated Marcus.

I was just about to open my mouth when Dr. McHotty walked by and said "there you are. I was looking for you. Tori sent me to get you to see what was taking you so long to get Ms. Smith her bottle of water and her magazine."

Marcus eyed us both suspiciously. Dr. McHotty and I tried to walk away and I heard Marcus quip "Beatrice I will be watching you. I know the truth. I will be waiting for you to slip up again. Then you will be in big trouble so big you won't ever make it to graduation."

I gulped and I walked away following Dr. McHotty. Then I turned on my heel after we were around the corner and said "why did you help me out of trouble? Also you do know there is no Ms. Smith on the unit right? What is in it for you?" I ask suspiciously.

I stood there thinking what was in it for him. He must have an alternative motive no one is that nice to someone that they just met. Dr. McHotty said "First off my name is Four I am a new resident doctor here and it was very nice of you to help me this morning Beatrice. Plus Tori did send me down because I had finished my rounds on my patients to get you because apparently Marcus decided to make a surprise appearance on the unit and he was looking for you. She told me to tell you she was sorry and that she forgot and I quote that Marcus is an ass."

I must of zoned out because all of a sudden Dr. McHotty or should I say Four said "Earth of Beatrice! Aren't you going to say thank you at least? You know I saved your butt back there?"

I was so embarrassed I had gotten lost in his beautiful blue eyes. My embarrassment turned into anger and I snapped "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I don't need you to save me. Plus my name is Tris not Beatrice!"

Four stood there shocked then you could see his face turn red and he said "First off Tris. Who said you needed saving. I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it as a favor for Tori."

I started to apologize for talking to him like that when he said "Don't worry I like them feisty."

He threw me a wink and walked away leaving me breathless and speechless. I slowly walked back to my unit and then noticed my watch and that it said 3 o'clock and that meant I was free.

I walked back downstairs Christina was waiting for me. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened with Four to notice Chris until I was right next to her. She was bouncing she was so excited because Will had finally asked her out on a date. I thought to myself. It took him long enough. She had been making eyes at him since freshman year. I guess he is a little slow on the uptake. Needless to say I was happy for them both until Christina mentioned that she needed to go shopping for her date in a few weeks with Will. I groaned. I hated shopping with a passion.

"Chris I'm so tired. I need a nap. It's been a long day. Can't we just go another time?" I said.

Chris of course being Chris said "Are you crazy?"

So I got dragged to the mall for five hours to help Chris pick out an outfit, shoes, and jewelry for her date with Will. She tried on outfit after outfit. I was ready to die from the boredom of watching Chris try on so many outfits everything that she tried on she looked great in. Finally she found one. Chris and I decided to eat dinner at Applebees and during dinner Chris made the decision that she would drag me on her date with Will. Apparently they were going to some dance club. The whole time Chris was busy talking about how Will had asked her out, how dreamy he was, and how she couldn't wait for the date. I was getting ready to snap at Chris because I was so tired, but I held my tongue. As I was walking out with Chris guess who comes walking through the door with a group of other guys. I almost didn't recognize him in regular clothes. Let me tell you I thought he looked good in scrubs he looked even better in street clothes. You see how much muscle he had. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt over the t-shirt. His dark hair was going in every direction, and he was sporting a five 'clock shadow. I noticed how tired he looked.

Chris elbowed me and whispered "Tris look it's Dr. McHotty." I ignored her trying not to make eye contact.

It had been bad enough that I had made an ass of myself this afternoon. When Four noticed me he broke away from the other med students that he was there with and said "Tris it's great to see you here."

I just said "Oh hi Four" pretending that I hadn't noticed him when he was walking in.

Four smiled and said "Tris you should join us."

I said "I'm sorry, but I'm dead tired. Plus Chris and I are on our way out."

With those words Four's smile disappeared and he looked like a kicked puppy and said "okay. Bye Tris. See you around."

After the door closes Chris punches me lightly and says "Are you crazy? He totally wanted to have a drink with you. You must be blind if you didn't see the way he was looking at you."

I said "Chris, I don't even know him. I have only met him today. He could be a serial killer for all I know. Plus I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. I need to concentrate on school and clinical."

Christina laughed and said "You need to loosen up and stop being such a prude. Who cares if he is a serial killer at least he is hot."

I laughed at her statement and shook my head. Chris and I drove home. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. During that night I dreamt about a certain doctor with deep blue eyes that wore black scrubs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. A special shout out to Sakura Crystals, Mezalinabeauty, Sheerio4ever, Ria0207, and the guest who reviewed. Your reviews bring a smile to my face every time that I read them. Happy Reading! Let me know what you think. **

That morning I woke up confused as to why I was dreaming about Four. Clearly I was sleep deprived that is what I assumed as to why I was dreaming about him. I got dressed in my scrubs, waited for Chris in the living room, and went to clinical. The next few days and week at clinical were boring and much of the same stuff. I was gaining more confidence as a nurse. Four would see me on the unit and we would nod at each other and say hello, and ask one another how their day was going. That was all the conversation that happened between us though.

Four for some unknown reason would sit with me at my lunch table when I didn't have to meet up with Marcus to discuss what was going on. The funny thing was Four would just sit there at the same table as me. Four and I sat silently together many days off in our own little worlds. I would often catch him looking at me when I wasn't looking and when I would look up at him he would quickly look down at his plate. It seemed like he was always thinking hard about something. I always wondered what he was concentrating so hard on, but I never got the courage to ask him. This routine continued for several weeks. I had discussed this with Chris and she decided that he was trying to get me to make the first move so I had decided that tomorrow at lunch I would confront him about it. However, that day never came because Marcus decided he wanted to verbally abuse us all during lunch, and Four was nowhere to be seen on the unit.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

There had been talk on the unit for the past few weeks about this hot new resident, Dr. Eaton that all the nurses were eyeing. Apparently he was easy on the eyes, but he had a bit of a temper, was arrogant, a bit of an ass, and was very intimidating.

I heard some of the nurses say "He is so good looking. I wish I wasn't married otherwise I would be going after him." "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" "He is so hot!"

I heard one nurse in particular say "Dr. Eaton came flying through here like a bat out of hell last night because a nurse named Amanda called him while he was on call about something that wasn't important. Apparently she called to try to see him because she wanted to make a move on him. Dr. Eaton didn't take too kindly to that and proceeded to yell and scream at her in front of everyone."

I rolled my eyes at all the gossip I was hearing. You would think that this was high school again. I went along with my business taking care of my patients and asking for help from Tori when I needed it. I secretly wondered who this Dr. Eaton was and if he was really as bad as the rumors said he was.

One day I asked Tori because my curiosity had gotten the best of me. "I haven't seen this Dr. Eaton yet. Is he as bad as all the nurses make him out to be?" I asked.

Tori looked up from charting and said "don't believe everything you hear. Dr. Eaton just has a no nonsense attitude about him and he isn't that bad. As a nurse you just have to be able to handle someone like him because sometimes he gets too big for his pants and does at times need to be knocked down a few pegs. You have to show him respect in order to earn respect from him. The doctor and nurse relationship is a two way street."

Throughout the week I often found myself day dreaming about Four and wondering what he was up to. I wondered if he had changed units because I had not seen him around. If I was honest with myself I was sad at not seeing Four anymore because I had hoped that I could develop a friendship with him.

Christina came out of the OR at the end of the clinical day saying when she say me in the lobby. "I saw Dr. McHotty today! Oh girl you should see him perform surgery and work that OR. He is amazing. When are you going to do something about him? If you don't soon I may have to push him in your direction or do something about him myself."

I said "First of all Dr. McHotty hasn't been on the unit otherwise I would have made a move already and second of all you have a boyfriend why are you making eyes at another man."

Christina laughed and said "Just because I am dating Will doesn't mean I can't look. I need to have eye candy during the day."

I shook my head giggling and said "You are too much Christina. I don't know if Will is going to be able to handle you."

* * *

Time skip the Friday before the Will and Christina's date

* * *

I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I thought to myself this is not going to be a good day. That day at clinical was a nightmare. I had several patients that were experiencing complications. I had lab results coming back that were critical and required a doctor's attention. Of course I had that day as the resident for my patients the one that all the other nurses had continually been gossiping about for the past few weeks, but I had never seen this good looking resident. I had to keep paging the resident to update him on critical lab values and I had patients who kept progressively getting worse. This resident was really starting to piss me off he wasn't answering his pager.

It seemed like all the nurses on the unit were in a bad mood today. There had been whispers about how these new residents were especially bad and all of them had particularly big doctor egos already. All of a sudden I had a patient that had deteriorated and needed to go to the ICU. This patient had sepsis and I needed something done by a doctor. I knew what needed to be done, but I couldn't do it because I needed the doctor's order in order to give the medications that were needed. I paged this resident again for what seemed like the sixth time and of course he didn't answer his page. I paged him again and again. Finally an angry voice picked up the page.

"Hello. What do you want? What little thing are you calling for now?" yelled the voice.

I stood there shocked no doctor had ever spoken to me like that. I said "Hi I need a doctor to come down right away to N2 it is an emergency!"

The doctor snapped "Fine! I'll be right there" and he hung up the phone.

I had no idea who this doctor was, but I certainly was going to give him a piece of my mind. He didn't even tell me his name so that way I would know who to look for. Finally I was starting to get even angrier because this doctor was taking forever to get to the unit.

A doctor walked on the unit 1 hour later and spoke to the unit secretary and said "Where is the obnoxious nurse who is consistently calling me over every stupid little thing."

The unit secretary Max said "I believe that would be the nurse for rooms 227-230."

As this doctor was walking away I heard him say "What do these nurses get paid for beside constantly calling the doctor and causing problems."

I was quickly walking down the hall not watching where I was going. I had to go and get more fluids into a patient because he had gone septic and his blood pressure was very low. I was silently cursing this resident out under my breath and I collided into what felt like a boulder and the IV bag flew out of my hands and got squished between our bodies and got both whoever I walked into and myself soaking wet. I thought to myself what a great way to start my morning.

I was so embarrassed that I muttered a "sorry."

I kept my head down, grabbed another IV bag out of the stock room and ran back to my computer. I had assumed the doctor went and examined the patient because then the doctor walked up to me and I had been busy documenting everything with my back turned to him I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and I looked up preparing myself for someone to reprimand me for what had just happened with the IV fluids. I was met with deep blue eyes.

Those deep blue eyes that I dream about almost every night. At first he looked red in the face and angry and I noticed his light blue scrubs and his surgeon's cap were completely wet. If this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears he looked so mad at me. Then he noticed that it was me and he smiled at me. I was thinking clearly he didn't know that it had been me who had kept paging him all day, and he had already forgiven me for walking into him and spilling IV fluids all over him.

"Tris!" he exclaimed.

"I am looking for a pesky and annoying nurse who keeps paging me over every little thing. Would you happen to know who this is? Clearly this nurse should not be a nurse because she is incompetent" Four said.

I stood there shocked this is the person who didn't answer my pages and snapped at me on the phone. I replied "Yes Four I do know who that pesky annoying nurse is. It would be me. I'm sorry for paging you and bothering you even though a patient's life is at stake. I know you are busy, but everything that I was paging you for was important and only you could take care of it"

Four stood there dumb founded. He tried to apologize to me and tell me how sorry he was about the miss understanding. I thought to myself wow did his mood just do a 360 just from knowing it was me who was paging him and who spilt IV fluids all over him.

But it was too late Four had already hurt my feelings by calling me an incompetent nurse. With tears welling up in my eyes I told Four "it's okay. I'm sorry for getting you all wet." I said with a shaky voice.

Four must have felt bad because the next thing I know I feel strong arms wrapping around me telling me how sorry he is and how he had been having a really bad day and took it out on me. I liked the hug from Four. I felt safe however, I was still angry that he yelled at me for no good reason. I was angry at myself for letting myself cry in front of Four. I lightly pushed Four away and told him that patients needed us, but he just stood there holding me.

He eventually let me go and said "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. I have just been having a very bad day. Would you like to maybe go out to eat after you are done with clinical tonight? I could pick you up at your place?" He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans tonight with my friend Christina. She is dragging me on her date with her boyfriend Will. Maybe another time though" I said trying to let him down easy.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I was emotionally distraught from the conflict with Four and a part of me was upset at myself for not agreeing to spend more time with Four. I wanted to know more about him and I wanted to hear about his different life experiences. A part of me secretly cursed Christina for making me go with her on her date with Will, but another part of me was secretly glad because that way I couldn't go out with Four even though I wanted to.

I couldn't wait for three o'clock to come around. After clinical was over Christina met me in the lobby along with Uriah. Thank goodness I had dried since the incident with Four otherwise I would be getting an interrogation from Chris. We talked about everything that had happened during the day minus the problem that had happened with Four, and him asking me out on a date.

"I didn't think such tiny little humans could make so much noise" Uriah said.

I laughed at what he said and I replied "What did you think they were going to do. They have no other way to communicate their needs other than through crying."

"I know that, but still it is like you get one quiet and then another starts to cry for no reason." Uriah said.

I smiled and laughed saying "Whatever are you going to do when you have children Uriah before they talk they will cry."

Uriah turned serious well tried to be serious, but Uriah doesn't do serious very well and he said with a smile on his face. "Not my babies. Have you seen my genes? My babies are going to be so smart they are going to come out talking already. They come from a family of doctors and nurses."

I roll my eyes at him and said sarcastically "I wish you luck with that one."

Uriah leaves to go meet up with his brother who also works in the hospital and Chris then changes the subject to her date with Will tonight. I internally groaned I had completely forgotten about it in the course of time that I was bantering with Uriah and here I was hoping for a nice warm relaxing bubble bath. I guess that would have to wait for later.

**Oh Uriah always trying to be the comedian in the group. So what do you think is going to happen on Will and Christina's date to Tris? Do you think she will try to bail and attempt to go out with Four or do you think she will be a good friend and go out on the date with Christina and Will? **

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters. However, I do own the plot. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Shout outs to Dauntlesscakeplease, trispri0r, Voidedstars, sushi8162, sherio4ever, 4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls, mezalinabeauty, Sophia, and the two guests for reviewing and commenting. To answer someone's question some of the chapters are prewritten, but when I go back and edit I am always adding and deleting. Also I know a few people asked for Four's POV, but I can't get into Fours' mind right now because that would give away later parts of the story. If people are interested I could be persuaded to do one shots of Four's POV. :) But that wouldn't be until the story develops more because I don't want to give away his background just yet. Once his background is revealed I may do one shots of his POV from the earlier chapters. Let me know if you are interested in that. Let me know what you think about the chapter. Happy Reading! **

Chris and I got ready for her date with Will together. Chris wore a short teal colored dress with a black sweater and black high heel shoes that were so high I would break my neck in them if I tried to wear them. I wore a pair of jeans and a pink sweater and under that a grey tank top and my grey flats. Then we walked a few blocks from our apartment to the place that Will and Chris were going on their date.

Will and Christina decided to meet at a bar called Civil Disobedience. I laughed when I read the name. It reminded me of a book that I read once in college. I don't know what I was expecting from this place, but it was absolutely amazing. This was no ordinary bar. There were colored lasers and strobe lights going everywhere. The walls were colored with splattered glow in the dark paint that added to the atmosphere. The music was incredible. It was perfect for dancing and listening to. Everyone was wearing glow sticks necklaces in the darkened dance area. It was by far the coolest thing that I had ever seen. It looked like something out of a movie.

Chris squealed and dragged Will to the dance floor. I yelled to Christina as she was dragging Will that I would be at the bar if she needed anything. I decided I would order a Shirley Temple because I wasn't the type of person to drink. I had studying to do. I pulled out my ipad and started looking over my notes from class the other day. I know what you are thinking yes I am at a club/bar and I am studying. I not going to deny it I am a bookworm. Chris would kill me if she knew that I was studying instead of drinking or having the time of my life.

All of a sudden I Iook up and standing several feet down from me is Four talking to the bartender. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight purple t-shirt. I groaned internally. I was still embarrassed about what happened earlier today. I silently prayed please don't notice me, but of course luck is never on my side. Out of the corner of my eye I see him order his beer then start to turn away. I thought I was safe, but no he noticed me of course. "Tris" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? It's like it is fate to see you here tonight. We keep running into each other physically and metaphorically" Four says laughing with a huge smile on his face.

I pretended to not have noticed him when he was standing at the other end of the bar. I looked up with a surprise look on my face and I said "Four I didn't see you there. It's good to see you again. Yeah I guess it could be fate."

Internally I was mentally squealing like a school girl that Four was actually here and I could spend time with him outside of the hospital. Four decided to pull up the chair next to me and just stare at me. I look back at him slightly annoyed that he wasn't saying anything to me and I said "can I help you Four?"

He replied "Yes actually you can. You can dance with me." and next thing I know I am being pulled out of my seat.

Four says to me "Tris you are at a bar/club and not dancing. You must dance with me. Plus who comes to something like this and studies."

I replied "Christina dragged me here for her date with Will."

I reluctantly agreed to dance with Four saying "I really can't dance. Knowing my luck I am going to end up breaking a leg from dancing."

Four laughed and said "don't worry I can't dance either, but I couldn't leave a pretty girl sitting at the bar by herself. Also I guess it is a good thing that I am a doctor who could fix your leg if you do end up breaking it."

I laughed at this thinking clearly Four is tipsy. Just as we get to the dance floor a new song comes on called Feel So Close to You by Calvin Harris. Four and I move around to the music. I begin to laugh having a good time. Four loosens up too and begins to laugh as well while we are dancing. While dancing with Four he says "See Tris you can dance. You look good tonight if I haven't told you that already."

He winks at me and I blushed thank goodness he couldn't see it. I didn't realize that Four had these thoughts about me. I thought it was only me who thought about him that way. After the song ended I turned and started to say "thank you for the dance."

However, he had other ideas and he said "don't even think about going back to the bar yet. I am having such a good time with you that I don't want this night to end. Also there is no way I am letting any other guy in this bar have a chance to dance with you."

He wrapped his arm around me tightly and spun me back out into the center of the dance floor. We danced together for several songs. I would every once in a while look around for Chris and Will, but I found them nowhere. The comment Four made was bothering me slightly so I decided to bring up the topic again.

"What are you talking about Four no one else wants to dance with me." I say.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you?" Four says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say.

"Nothing you will just have to wait and see."

Four and I talked about things like favorite colors, favorite places to go when there is nothing to do, favorite places to eat, and favorite types of movies. I learn some information about Four, but it was all very superficial. Whenever I attempted to ask him stuff that was deeper about his life growing up or why he decided to become a doctor he would change the subject back to an artificial topic and he would avoid the topic all together.

I looked at my watch and realized we had been dancing for two hours straight without a break. I said "I'm going to go back to the bar. I'm thirsty and my feet hurt."

Four followed me back to the bar. We sat at the bar talking about nothing of importance mostly about my life and school. We both order drinks. I order a soda and Four says "what let me guess you are a saint and you don't like or drink alcohol."

"Actually I do drink alcohol, but only on special occasions." I say.

"I think our impromptu date should count as a special occasion." Four says.

"It would, but I plan on studying tonight and I have a really big test coming up so I think I am going to pass on the alcohol if you don't mind." I say

Four shakes his head at me and tries to suppress a smirk on his lips by saying "you are too much."

He orders himself another drink. I start to look at my notes on my ipad and he eventually goes quite. I continue studying thinking Four had walked away. I figured he got bored of talking to me or left. Suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulder and I look up to see Four asleep on my shoulder passed out cold.

I text Chris telling her that I was leaving the club to go back to the apartment not waiting for her reply I left. I woke Four enough to get him to move. He wrapped his arm around me and I say to him "Four do you need me to get you a cab or did you drive here?"

He was clearly out of it. Four said groggily "what are you talking about I am home."

I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself "I guess I will bring you to my apartment."

I somehow manage to get Four to walk the blocks back to the apartment. I almost lose my hold on him a few times and he almost goes flying to the ground. I manage to catch him just in time though. When I get back to the apartment I put Four on the coach and he goes back to sleep there. I walk to my bedroom and I lay on my bed and go to sleep after I look over some more notes for the test.

At three thirty in the morning I get a rude wake-up call from Chris smacking me and saying "Who is that on our coach and why is he here."

I replied "That's Four and he couldn't remember where he lived so I brought him back here."

Chris squealed and said "Wait Four? Who is that? You mean Dr. McHotty! What is he doing here?"

I groggily replied "Chris I have already answered that question now go to sleep I am tired."

With those words I rolled over. Christina finally left saying "you have some explaining to do in the morning."

I couldn't get comfortable because unfortunately for me once I am up I am up. I was not a happy camper. I cursed Christina in my head. I decided that the reason that I was having trouble going back to sleep was because my mouth was as dry as the desert so I got up to get myself some water from the kitchen.

I look on the coach and Four is sleeping there still snoring softly. I walk into the kitchen and after I shut the door to the fridge I hear Four roll off the coach with a thud.

"Ouch. Dammit my elbow!" He screeched.

I walk out as he is sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table looking around trying to figure out where he was. He looked startled and confused. He was talking to himself out loud "Now you have really done it Four. You don't even know where you are."

I snickered when I heard what he said and he turned around and said "where the hell am I?" He questioned to me.

I was going to let him stew, but I decided against it. I spoke quietly so as not to spook him "you are at my apartment. You passed out on me at the bar. I asked you where you lived because I was going to put you in the taxi but you just told me that you were home."

He stayed silent so I tried to make a joke to show him it wasn't that big of a deal by saying "Do you often make it a habit of falling asleep on your dates so that way they have to bring you to their apartments?"

"Actually I don't really date. I haven't been on a date in a very long time. Too busy with work and school you know." Four says with a wink.

Then he turned serious and said "Was I drunk? Did I say anything stupid to you?"

I blushed at his statement thinking of his words to me earlier about how I looked good. When he saw me blush and he said "great now I know I did something embarrassing. Now I blew my chances to get with Tris."

Four's eyes shot up and he turned as red as a tomato when he realized he just said all of that out loud and said " Did I just say all of that out loud?"

I nodded my head. I said "Four don't worry about it. You didn't say anything too bad while you were tipsy. You just told me I looked good tonight which I know was a fib."

I started to say "Four" because he turned away embarrassed.

Four suddenly turned back to me and said "Please do me a favor and don't call me Four anymore. Call me Tobias. It will be nice to hear my name again."

I smiled at him wanting to hear why he had a nickname and how he came to be Four. Tobias as if reading my mind said cheekily "If you remember this some other time I will tell you the story of how and why my name is Four, but it must be in private."

It was late at night or should I say early in the morning so I said "we need to go back to sleep."

I got up to return to my bedroom and I felt dizzy. I felt a really bad headache coming on, and I ended up falling backwards into Four or Tobias as I should say. He caught me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom. As he was leaving to go back to the coach I heard him say "Tris I lied tonight. You didn't look good tonight. You looked beautiful tonight just as beautiful as you always look when I see you in those white scrubs at the hospital. You always take my breath away. You make me so happy just being around you. You always bring a smile to my face when I see you."

With those being the last words I hear as I drift off to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**So what do you think about this new development in their relationship? Do you think tomorrow morning will be awkward? **

**If anyone is interested I made a pinterest board for the story. The link is on my profile.  
**

**Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I don't own Divergent or the Divergent characters. So what did everything think of Four: A Divergent Collection? I personally liked it and it shed some real light for me on the character of Four and who he was before he met Tris. Anyways enough of me talking and on with the story. Happy Reading! Remember check out my pinterest board. I updated it with pictures that go along with the story. The link is on my profile. **

I wake up to the lovely smell of pancakes. They smell amazing. I am almost drooling in my sleep. I think to myself since when did Christina learn how to cook. I get ready for the day and taped to my bedroom door is a note from Christina it said

_Trissy Poo,_

_You looked peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I went to go meet Will for breakfast then we are going to study some for our exam next week together. Will and I decided that afterwards when we are done studying we would go out to eat and maybe go catch the new movie that I had wanted to see called Safe Haven. Anyways Four is sleeping on the coach still so I will be gone all day don't wait up for me. Call me if you need anything._

_-Chris_

I'm glad Chris reminded me that Tobias was still here. It seemed odd to say the name Tobias instead of saying Four. I had completely forgotten he was here I had thought I had been having a really good dream last night. I pulled on a comfortable hoodie that was black and said I Heart SF in red. I had always loved San Francisco it was just something about the city that made me fall in love with it. It had beautiful weather, it was by the ocean, the culture in the area was great, and there was so much to do. I fell in love with the area when I was a child.

My father was stationed there while I was in high school and my mom, Caleb, and I went to visit him often. My mom stayed in Pennsylvania with us two kids while my dad was stationed around the US and around the rest of the world. They had decided that my mom wouldn't move with him so that way Caleb and I could have a normal childhood.

I looked out the door. I was scared to see Four. I had no idea how much he remembered from last night and if he realized that I heard his confession before he walked out of my bedroom. I had no idea if this morning would be awkward or not. I seriously hoped that it wouldn't be awkward because I felt like Four and I had made some progress.

I walked into the kitchen and there was Tobias cooking pancakes with batter all over the place and all over him. I said "Good morning Tobias. How are you?"

He answered with a smile "Good morning Tris! I am doing very well. Christina said that your favorite breakfast was pancakes so I decided to make some chocolate chip pancakes from scratch for you to make up for what I did to you last night and for you being such a good friend to me."

I smiled back at him while getting my tea ready and said "It really was no problem Tobias. Plus I love chocolate chip pancakes they are my favorite. Not to mention you were great company."

Tobias's pancakes were pure heaven they melted in my mouth as soon as I put them in. I moaned while chewing my first bite and said "Tobias these are wonderful would you like to make me breakfast every day you are certainly a better cook than Christina is. Where did you learn how to cook?"

Tobias blushed and said "Thank you Tris for the compliment. I would love to make you breakfast every day for the rest of your life."

"I always have to do all the cooking around the house because Christina can't cook to save her life. She can't even boil water. I don't know what she would do without me. She would probably starve to death." I say with a giggle.

"Nice sweatshirt Tris. Have you ever been or was it a gift." Tobias asks and points to my sweater.

"My dad was stationed there while I was in high school he is a high ranking general in the army. My mom, brother, and I would often go out and visit. One year my brother was dead set on finding the Yoda statue and it took three attempts and we finally found it. I loved going to San Francisco. I loved the weather and how on the nice days when the fog lifted it looked like a magical place. I loved walking around and exploring. I loved the architecture. I loved looking at the Golden Gate Bridge and how it looked amazing with the fog rolling in off the hills at dusk with a beautiful sunset behind it. I also loved going to Pier 39 and walking around and watching the sea lions play on the dock. Have you ever been Tobias?" I ask

"I actually have. I went to medical school at the University of San Francisco. When I wasn't busy with school I loved walking around to all the different tourist attractions like the academy of science sitting out on the lawn and studying at the Conservatory of Flowers." Tobias said.

"Did you ever go to the Japanese Tea Garden or Alcatraz Island?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Of course the tea garden had these huge Koi fish and I loved walking around it was very peaceful. I have also been to Alcatraz Island and it was great although it got creepy as the sun began to set." Tobias said.

I agreed with him and we ate our pancakes. I finally got the courage to ask him "Why did you come all the way to Dauntless Pennsylvania? Why didn't you stay out in California? Not that I am complaining or anything because I would have never met you if you had stayed out there." I asked.

"I have family out here in Dauntless and the hospital has a great representation for their residency program. Actually it was my grandmother who taught me to cook. She would always say 'Now Tobias in order to win a woman over not only do you need to be kind, compassionate, and considerate, but you also need to know how to cook.'" Tobias said.

I laughed and said "Are you trying to win me over Tobias?"

He grinned back at me and said "It depend is it working?"

I blushed at his statement and changed the subject back to California.

"Would you ever move back there?" I asked.

For some reason I was very interested in his response. His face turned grey at the statement. His lips pressed into a tight line and he said "No I was a very different person when I lived there and I can never become that person ever again nor do I want to be that person again."

I didn't push for more information I felt happy with just the fact that he trusted me enough to share those small details of his life. After breakfast was over I took the dishes and began washing them when I feel Tobias's presence in the room. I turn around and see him standing in the door looking nervous.

"What's wrong Tobias?" I ask.

"Tris I'm going to leave. I have made a fool out of myself last night. I can't believe that I fell asleep on you at the bar and that you had to drag me back to your house because I was too out of it to know where I was." Tobias said.

I felt myself deflate and I felt sad. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him better.

I looked at Tobias and giggled to hide my feelings and say "why are you leaving? Plus you can't leave you look like you got into a war with pancake batter and the batter won. I have some extra clothes that I was planning on giving to my brother the next time I see him, but they should fit you. If you want to take a shower feel free to. There are extra towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Will you stop apologizing for last night? I know you feel awful, but you couldn't help it. You were tired. You weren't that bad last night."

Tobias grinned and said "Thank you Tris that is very much appreciated. I wasn't lying to you last night you did look beautiful and you do take my breath away."

I blushed at his words and he walked away. I was embarrassed. No man had ever said those words to me before not even my ex-boyfriend Robert. He then went to go take his shower. I had finished up the dishes and I grabbed my Med Surg textbook to study for the big exam that was coming up.

I was sitting out on the coach stressing over this complicated material. I threw the book against the wall frustrated because no matter how many times I looked at that book I could not seem to master how to read and interpret an EKG. Next thing I know I see Tobias come running into the room looking like he is ready for battle after he assesses the situation. I am shocked at how Tobias is acting looking like he is going to kill whatever made the loud bang after a minute I hear laughter from the door way and there stands Tobias without a shirt on drying his hair. I ogled at him for a second before he caught me staring at him. Then I turned away blushing hard.

Tobias said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come out not fully dressed, but I heard a loud bang and I wanted to make sure that someone hadn't broken in or that you weren't hurt."

I replied "Nope the only thing dead around here is my Med Surg textbook that I am having a hard time understanding. "

Tobias threw on his shirt before he could though I caught a glance of his tattoo that he had on his back. I decided not to ask him about it yet. I would save that for another time.

Tobias said "By the way I hope you don't mind but I used some of your mouth wash and some of your shampoo. Maybe I could help you with whatever you are having a problem understanding. You know I am a doctor."

I smirked and said "I don't know Tobias. How do I know you won't lead me astray? How do I even know if what you are teaching me is correct?"

"Well you don't. I guess you will just have to trust me. Although during med school I tutored other colleagues because I was top of my class. What are you studying?"

"EKG rhythm strips for cardiac which I hate. No matter how hard I try I can never understand them. I felt fine in class when we were going over the material and then when I try to do them on my own I just can't do it."

His eyes brightened and he said "I love cardiac I was always the best in my class when it came to reading those."

I agreed to let Tobias help me and by the late afternoon I had finally mastered how to read and calculate the rhythm strips. Tobias left at around three telling me he had an early shift in the hospital the next day saying that he would see me around.

After I walked into my bedroom I found my phone flashing showing me that I had a text message. It was from an unknown number. How did this person get my number? I never gave it to anyone. I opened up the message and it said Tris this is Tobias. I hope this is okay Christina gave me your number this morning. I think she is trying to set us up.

I quickly texted him back

Tris: It is fine that you have my number. Knowing Christina she probably is trying to set us up or she is up to something. She is always obsessing over my love life which is nonexistent.

Four: I forgot to tell you this morning how beautiful you looked.

Tris: Don't you lie to me Tobias Eaton. I do not look beautiful. I am in my old worn out clothes

Four: You look beautiful no matter what you wear. You could be wearing a paper bag and still look amazing.

Tris: Are you attempting to flirt with me Four?

Four: May be :) but that is for me to know and you to figure out. I have to get ready for to go to sleep. I have a very early shift tomorrow. Goodnight Trissy!

Tris: If you call me Trissy one more time I will break your fingers the next time I see you in the hospital. I hate that nickname.

Four: Okay Tris. It is then. Just so you are aware I got all these weird looks when I went to the store. I ran into someone that I know and he said I smelled like a girl. So thank you for your lovely feminine shampoo.

I giggled and imagined the face he was making

Tris: Well then I guess you should shower again so that way you don't smell like a girl anymore.

Four: Okay. I will talk to you soon. I really need to go. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

Tris: Goodnight even though it is only three in the afternoon. Have a good shift Dr. Eaton :)

I left my house with my ipad and walked to the park around the corner of the apartment. It was a nice afternoon out. I fed the ducks at the pond and sat under the tree studying some more. It was growing late and I went home to go make dinner for myself since Chris won't be home. I decided to make something simple. Then I put in a movie that I hadn't seen in forever and feel asleep watching it. Eventually I heard Chris come in at about one a.m. and I rolled over and dreamt of Tobias and I exploring San Francisco together.

**So what do you think? **

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this time around, but work has been crazy and I have been picking up a lot of hours. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Just a warning for everyone before you read the chapter Tris and Tobias talk about a few heavy topics. Happy Reading!**

Christina decided that today would be the day I would bear all of my dirty secrets to her about Four, what had happened, and what was going on between us. It was like she was a human lie detector she always knew when I tried to lie, or tried to avoid talking about something. She woke me up early to find out all these details. I begrudgingly told her about the club, breakfast yesterday morning, him helping me study, and him texting me. She was so excited and was jumping up and down on my bed. She was squealing with delight. I finally got her calmed down and afterwards she said "can you at least pretend that you are happy? I mean come on Four is totally into you."

I said "Chris there is nothing to be excited about. We are just friends."

Chris grinned and said "sure you are Tris. Love is in the air my friend. Can you be girly for a moment?"

I gave Christina a look that said what are you talking about I am a girl. She said "Will kissed me last night."

As she was recounting her date with Will last night her eyes lit up, like a kids on Christmas morning. Anyone could clearly see that she is in love with the boy. She gushed about how handsome he looked and how he had told her how beautiful that she was. Also how they want to get married after school is down. I stopped her at that and said "Chris you do realize you have been dating Will for only a few weeks. Aren't you guys moving a little too fast?"

Chris laughed at my statement and said "oh please Tris stop being a prude. We all know that I have been watching Will since freshman year. In my head I am already married to him and we have two kids."

I gave Chris a pointed look and said "fine Chris I just don't want you getting hurt, but let's concentrate on graduation and getting a job before you marry yourself off."

The rest of the day was spent studying. I hadn't heard from Tobias all day, but I wasn't worried because he had said that he had a long shift at the hospital.

* * *

Time jump to Thursday

* * *

Clinical was boring this week with nothing eventful. I took care of several post-op patients who had no complications thankfully. I still hadn't heard nor seen Tobias at the hospital. Christina had mentioned that she had seen Four scheduled for several surgery and had even gotten to work with him. For some odd reason I found myself getting jealous of Chris because she had gotten to see Tobias more than I had. I was beginning to get worried. I keep texting him asking him if he was fine, but my messages went unanswered.

After clinical on Thursday Christina dropped me off at home and then went over to Marlene's house to get ready to go to a new club that was opening in a few towns over. She was going with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Molly, Zeke who is Uriah's brother, Shauna who is Zeke's girlfriend, Peter, Drew, and some other people who I didn't know. I was the only one from our clinical group not attending this outing.

I walked to the park to stare at the water. The water always seemed to calm me down. I was upset and a little pissed that Tobias had been ignoring my texts and calls. I keep thinking to myself that maybe he wasn't as interested in me as I thought he was. Maybe all of this is just a game to him. Then my mind switched to school and about the exam that we had taken the day before and wondering how I did when I feel a presence next to me. I turned to see Tobias sitting next to me. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept for the past few days.

"Hey" Four said.

"Hey" I replied.

Four said "I figured you would be going with everyone else to the new club that was opening."

"Going out isn't really my thing if you know what I mean. I am not the clubbing type of girl. The only reason that I went to that club that night was because I was forced." I replied.

"Well I am glad that you were forced otherwise I would have never run into you and we would never be sitting here right now having this conversation." Tobias said.

"Where have you been all week. I have been worried about you. You haven't answered any of my texts or calls." I said.

Four said "I'm sorry Tris. I was dealing with crap at home and then I have been pulling doubles at the hospital all week."

I didn't reply I just keep watching the water. Tobias turns to me and says "would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I said "Four I am not dressed for a date so no I can't. Plus I am really not in the mood to go out either."

Four looked disappointed and said to me "Tris we could just grab Chinese food and we could go back to my place and we could watch a movie or something. Also please don't call me Four after I asked you to call me Tobias. When you call me Four in private it makes me think you are mad at me."

I was about to say no when Tobias looked at me with pleading eyes and said "please Tris I really need to talk to someone. I have had a hard few days."

I agreed reluctantly. We decided that Tobias and I would go back to my apartment since we are closer to my place and Christina isn't going to be home for a while. We eat our Chinese food in silence. Finally Tobias starts to speak and says "My grandmother died this week that is why I haven't called or texted you. On top of it I have been trying to log OR time to stay on my game."

"I'm sorry. Were you and your grandmother close?" I ask.

"Yeah we were. She was like a mother to me growing up because my mother was never around and neither was my father who is in prison and will be for the rest of his life on corruption charges. My mother dropped me off at my grandmother's one day and never came back. I was three. At this point my father was already in prison according to my grandmother when I asked her one day she had told me he had been in prison since before I was born." Tobias said.

While he was talking I realized that I reached over and I was holding his hand. He brushed his thumb over my hand as he was talking. After a moment of silence I finally got up the courage to ask him why his nickname was Four.

He smiled at the memory and said "When I was young around the age of four I would walk up to everyone that I saw and I told them that I was four years old and that when I grew up I was going to be a doctor and I was going to find a cure for cancer. My grandmother got so mad at me and said 'yes darling everyone knows that you are four years old.' So my grandmother nicknamed me Four."

I smiled as he spoke about this precious memory about his grandmother. I asked him after "what made you want to find the cure for cancer at four years old, most kids don't know anything about cancer, or even what cancer is at the age of four?"

He said" my grandfather had died of lung cancer just before I turned four years old."

I was heartbroken at this statement I couldn't imagine growing up without any mother, father, or grandfather. I said "is your grandmother the reason you came back to Dauntless for your residency?"

Tobias smiled and said "yes, she was my only family that I had left, but she is in a better place and is out of pain now."

Tobias started to tear up and then he started to cry. He leaned and sat his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. I wasn't sure how to comfort him or if he even wanted to be comforted. I did something that my mom always did when I was small and I was upset. I just sat there while rubbing his back while he let out all of his emotions.

After he was done crying he leaned over and said "Thank you Tris for being such a good friend and for letting me cry on your shoulder nobody else would understand."

When he had finished saying this to me he leaned even further and kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't one of those kisses on the check that you see in the movies, but at the same time it was still wonderful. I blushed and said "Come on Tobias let's start to watch a movie. Which movie would you like to watch?"

He looked shyly at me and said "I would love to watch one of my favorite childhood movies with you."

I looked at him and said "okay which movie would that be? I have lots of movies that I watched when I was a kid."

He replied by saying "The Lion King if you have it. That was one of my favorite movies as a child."

I smiled and said "I have that movie. That was also one of my favorite movies as a kid too. I drove my mother nuts singing the songs from the movie. So nuts that she took the movie and told me that the movie had broken. Of course I started to cry, and she let me for a few hours, then magically a new copy appeared."

Tobias laughed at that statement and said "My grandmother has videos of me singing and dancing to the movie at her house. "

I giggled and said "really I must see this video."

"Oh no you are not! I plan on burning them when I find them. They will never see the light of day again." Tobias said.

I went to go find the movie and I turned it on. During the course of the movie I ended up falling asleep on Tobias and apparently so did Tobias because the next thing I know it is dark and I see Christina placing a blanket on me and Tobias who are laying on the coach together. He is lying on his side and my back is to his front. He has a protective arm wrapped around me.

She smiles at me and whispers "I want all the details tomorrow after he leaves."

I roll my eyes at her and turn over and go back to sleep. The light coming from the lamp woke me up and Tobias was staring at me, but he looked off in his own world. "Hey what are you thinking about?" I ask.

Tobias turns to me and says "There is something that I want to tell you and it is something that I don't tell anyone because I don't want to be judged because of it. But, I really would like you to know about it."

I nod at him. He sits up on the couch and I turn towards him so I can look at him as he speaks. He continues by saying "Before I went to college I decided I wanted to do something crazy. I joined the military. I was thinking about making a career out of it. I was a field medic. This is what truly reinforced me wanting to be a doctor. I served overseas. I served in Iraq for two years for each tour. I served two different tours in Iraq. I served my time in the military and got discharged. I saw a lot of terrible things, but thankfully I came out alive. My first tour went fine, but my second tour caused a lot of damage to me emotionally and mentally."

I sat there quietly waiting to see if he would continue.

"I was involved in a roadside explosion and I was in a coma for several weeks. All the men in my unit except for me and one other guy were killed insistently. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive after I recovered from that and was released from the hospital. I had come back stateside and I had trouble adjusting to civilian life again. I was consistently on edge looking for danger. I experienced several flash backs that were really bad. I was diagnosed with PTSD as a result of being overseas, but thankfully I don't have as many flashbacks now as I did when I first came back from my tour in Iraq. At one point the flashbacks got so bad that I was suicidal and my grandmother talked me into getting help and talked me down from committing suicide several times."

I turn to him with tears in my eyes and say "thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. You should know that I would never judge you. You should be proud of your military record. Even though you have PTSD from being overseas after everything you have seen and experienced I think that if a person didn't come back with anything wrong then something was wrong with their mind to begin with. I don't know if I told you this or not but my father is a general in the army."

I could tell that Tobias didn't want to talk anymore about it so I changed the subject to something more joyful. We sat there talking about happier topics and we ended up falling back to sleep on the couch together.

**What did everyone think?**

**Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for everyone. I know that this chapter is short and the next one is also, and I will do my best to update with the next one faster. However, I make no promises because I am working the next four days in a row. I know a few people asked for some drama and that will appear in the story because really what is life and an interesting story without any? I believe the drama starts in a few chapters. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. The reviews bring a smile to my face. Also thank you to the few reviewers who made suggestions. I will take them into consideration. Happy Reading! **

I woke to a cold coach with a note on the table next to the coach from Tobias that read.

_Tris-_

_I had to leave. I got a page from the hospital saying that it was urgent, and I was needed in the OR right away. I will call you when I can. Thanks for being there for me last night. You look even beautiful in your sleep._

_-T_

_P.S. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? You said some interesting things too._

I groaned when I had finished reading the letter. I thought I had outgrown that habit of talking in my sleep. I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing. I don't even remember dreaming about anything last night. I shower and get ready for the day.

Christina demands that we have a girls' day and that we go and get Manicures and Pedicures. I wear my white jeans, my black shirt that has daisies on it, and I add my yellow sweater. I knew the reason that Chris wanted to spend a girls' day with me. Her girls' day was really code for I'm going to grill you about Dr. McHotty.

Christina and I went and got manicures and pedicures and she grilled me about Tobias. I tried to not tell her anything, but she got it out of me eventually. Of course she wanted to know all the juicy details of the night before. She was not very happy that I would not spill everything.

I only told her about Four finding me in the park at the bridge, having Chinese food, and then going back to our apartment to watch a movie. She knew that there was more, and being Chris she tried to get it out of me, but I told her that Four shared some personal information that I was not at liberty to share.

She squealed when I told her that he had kissed me on the cheek. She finally dropped the subject once I told her about the kiss. She switched the conversation to the club.

According to Christina, Uriah finally got the confidence to ask Marlene out. I giggle and say "Well it took him long enough."

Christina agrees and says "You should have seen Marlene, and how happy she was. She was beginning to give up hope that Uriah would ask her out."

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

That day at clinical was hell. Marcus was in a very bad mood and threatened each of us with failing clinical so that way we wouldn't be able to graduate come spring. I hadn't seen Tobias except for at lunch for a few minutes and we didn't really get to talk because he was always looking rushed. At the end of a particularly trying clinical day, I am just getting ready to walk off the unit. I was happy that it was the weekend, and I was hoping that I would be able to find Tobias before I left to talk to him since I really hadn't seen him since the night we fell asleep on my couch.

As I was exiting the unit Tori called after me and said "Nurse Prior! Dr. Eaton is looking for you in room number 227 concerning a patient."

I thought to myself that the patient had been discharged several hours ago and that room was empty. What he was doing in there? I walked into the room and there stood Tobias looking as handsome as ever with a bouquet of flowers.

He said "Nurse Prior, Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there dumb founded how did he know I that I wanted a relationship with him? I questioned did I really want a relationship with him? I had never wanted a relationship with a guy before. I had never been that girl who needed or wanted to be in a relationship with a guy. Who was I kidding Tobias was all I basically thought about. Hell I dreamt about the guy almost every night. I loved being around him and talking to him.

I turned to Tobias and said "Dr. Eaton, Four, I will be your girlfriend."

A few of the other nurses on the unit were standing in the door watching our interaction. I looked at all of them for one second. After that I smiled and whispered "Yes Tobias I would be honored to be your girlfriend" He smiled at me and he handed me the flowers and kissed my check.

Tobias said "Tris I hate to have to do this but I need to run. I will pick you up on Saturday for a date. I will text you the time and details."

With that he ran out the door. I walked off the unit in a daze. As I am walking down the stairs I see a note attached to the flowers that said

_Tris-_

_These flowers aren't nearly as beautiful as you, but they were the best that I could do. You have made me the happiest man in the world today. I can't wait to introduce you as my beautiful girlfriend to my other friends. I brought you an outfit. I hope that was okay. Christina helped me with it and she has it. I would like for you to wear it on our date on Saturday at noon._

_-Tobias_

I walked down to the lobby smiling like a crazy person. Christina squealed when she saw the flowers and said "finally that boy asked you! I told you he had it bad for you."

I smiled and jokingly said "Chris shut it."

I started walking toward the door to get to the car. Christina is bursting with information on how great the outfit is and how she has already figured out how she was going to do my makeup and hair. I couldn't sleep that night because I was so excited for my date with Tobias the next day.

**AWW! So now they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Let me know what you think. I love getting reviews secretly they help to encourage me to continue writing and updating. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board for pictures that go along with the story . www. pinterest krinkys krazy kav /. Everything in the web address is put together.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone sorry about not being able to update sooner. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I know that this is a short chapter. I will try to update faster, but once again I make no promises. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board that goes along with the story. Once again I don't own anything that has to do with the Divergent world. **

I wake up with a smile on my face. I notice sitting at the end of my bed is Christina and she has an even bigger smile on her face. She tells me to take a shower, put a robe on, and to come out. After I shower I walk out to find Christina has setup the torture chair and has even placed a mirror in front of it which she has covered. She puts a blind fold on me and tells me I am going to get into my dress. She helps me into my dress and covers me with a blanket. She takes the blind fold off of me and starts doing my makeup and hair.

About two hours later Christina is finally done with everything. She unveils the mirror and for the first time in my life I feel beautiful. Tobias picked out a beautiful dress. It is a gorgeous. It is long and blue and has a white pattern on it. He brought a pink sweater for me to wear over the top of it. It is by far one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen although I may be biased because Tobias was considerate enough to buy me an outfit.

Christina has done my hair and the makeup that she used makes my eyes pop. My hair is down in waves and it looks like I spent the day at the beach. I smiled and said with tears in my eyes "Chris, thank you! I feel so pretty! This is by far the best job that you have ever done on me."

She laughed and fake scolded me saying "Tris don't you dear cry and ruin all my work on your makeup."

With that being said the doorbell rang. I ran to get it and my face lit up when I saw who it was standing at my apartment door.

"To-Four" I smiled. "You look very handsome today."

Tobias stood there for a second staring at me, then he blushed and said "Tris you look beautiful in that dress and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see what I have in store for you on this date."

I smiled and said "Well then let's go."

We walk out of the apartment and next to the sidewalk sits a beat up looking Black Ford Mustang. I smiled when I saw this car because it was not what I was expecting. I was expecting some expensive looking car considering the fact that Tobias was a doctor.

Tobias laughed when he saw my expression and said "Tris what's the matter the look on your face is hilarious."

I said "No Tobias I wasn't imagining your car to look like this. I imagined some expensive sleek sporty car that shouted to the world that I am a doctor and I have money. I did not expect some beat up old car."

Tobias suddenly turned and seriously said "Don't talk about my baby like that."

I giggled and said "of course Tobias I won't dream of talking bad about your car."

We got into his car which smelled like him and I immediately felt at ease. He grinned at me and said "so are you ready to find out where we are going on our date."

I smiled and said "yes!"

Tobias said "We are going bowling."

I smiled and said "I have never been bowling before."

Tobias smiled at me and said "me neither. We can both make asses out of ourselves."

We went to the bowling alley in town and Tobias and I laughed so hard. We were both terrible at bowling but we had fun while making fools of ourselves. At bowling something happened. I had just gotten a strike and I ran to Tobias laughing because I was so happy, I jumped on him, and our lips touched. Tobias and I both blushed at what happened and laughed nervously. I ended up beating Tobias after two games of him winning.

"You beat me Tris." Tobias says.

"I think you let me win to try to be nice to me." I jokingly say to Tobias.

"I did not you have won fair and square. Now because you won I guess I will pay for dinner. Let's go to this local place that serves the best strawberry shortcake in the area." He says to me.

I grin at him and say "how did you know that I love strawberry shortcake."

He grins back at me and says "I may have had a little birdy give me some details on what your favorite dessert is."

Tobias and I have burgers and fries at the local dinner. Then we have the strawberry shortcake for dessert. The shortcake is amazing. "Oh my Tobias you were right this is delicious." I smile at him.

He smirks at me and says "I told you it was good."

I scoff at him and say "good doesn't even begin to cover it. This is amazing."

We make small talk during dinner. Tobias drives me home and we talk about deeper topics about our childhoods and other things. Suddenly he brings up the topic of marriage and children. He startles me with this topic because I have always been so focused on school and finding a job for after I am finished with school. I haven't really thought that far into the future.

I am truthful with him and say "I guess I have never really thought about past graduation and getting my first job. Although if I think about it. I would like to marry someone who is my best friend who will love me forever. Once I get married there is no divorce in my mind."

"What about you?" I ask him.

Tobias looks sad at that statement and I want to ask him why, but I chicken out.

"Well I would also like to marry someone who I love with all my heart and soul. Who brings out the best in me, and who is my best friend. I want the two point five children. The house with the white picket fence and a dog. I want the simple things in life Tris, I don't need a lot of money or even a job although that would certainly help things. I just need someone to come home to after a long day's work that I know will be there. That I know that loves me just as much as I love her. I agree with you divorce will never be an option for me. I believe that once you are married that is it."

We finally reach the front of my apartment and I am getting ready to leave. Tobias leans over and I think he is going to kiss me on the lips, but he doesn't he kisses my check. I won't lie to myself and say that I wasn't a little disappointed that he didn't kiss me on the lips. He goes to pull away and I lean over and our lips brush ever so slightly again. He goes to pull away.

I say "Tobias it is okay just kiss me already."

He looks at me with a questioning look and I try to reassure him with my eyes. He leans in and kissed me lightly on the lips. The kiss was by no means perfect, but it felt like time stood still during the kiss.

Then he whispered in my ear "I know I am moving kind of fast, but Tris I have been waiting since the first day I met you. I have been waiting to tell you that I am in love with you."

I whispered back in his ear and I said "Tobias I love you too. I have known that I loved you since we talked about your grandmother and you opened up about your past."

Tobias kisses me one last time and I get out of the car, walk up the sidewalk to my apartment, open up the door, and close it. I lean against it with a huge smile on my face. Christina sees at me and smiles saying "See I told you that Dr. McHotty would be good for you."

With that she walks away and into her room. I got ready for bed and as I was laying in my bed I texted Tobias saying

_Tris: Thank you for the lovely evening Tobias._

_Tobias: Your welcome my love you make me the happiest man alive._

_Tris: I love you Tobias. Are you free tomorrow?_

_Tobias: Yes my love. I am free tomorrow why?_

_Tris: I was thinking about going roller skating and then going to the park and feeding the ducks. Would you like to go?_

_Tobias: Sure I would love to spend time with you tomorrow. Although I must warn you I am on call._

_Tris: That is fine. Good night Tobias. Sweet dreams_

_Tobias: Good night my sweet Tris. Of course I will be having sweet dreams because I will be dreaming of you._

I fall asleep that night with a smile on my face.

**AWW! So what did everyone think? They went on their first date, finally kissed each other, and already planning their second official date.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am re posting this chapter. I made some changes to it. Thank you again for all the reviews. I do a little happy dance in my head when people review. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board with pictures that go along with the story. The link is on my profile. There is some drama in this chapter so be warned. Although nothing that our new couple can't handle. Let me know what you think. Once again I don't own anything to do with Divergent. Happy Reading!**

The next morning I get dressed in a long sweeter and some legging with sneakers. I look outside and groan because it had snowed for the first time this season. Thankfully the snow won't stay on the ground for long. Tobias walked over to my apartment. I noticed that he looked tired.

"Hi" I say happily.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing this morning?" Tobias say

He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I am doing well. Why do you look so tired this morning? Did you not sleep well last night?"

"For the part of the night that I did sleep I slept well. I am on call remember? I got a call around four o'clock this morning that I was needed in the OR stat." Tobias says.

"Oh is the person okay? If you are too tired and would rather stay here and do nothing that is fine with me." I say.

"Yeah the person is fine now. I had to remove a bullet from his abdomen. I guess from what I heard it was a drug deal gone bad. Anyways enough about work let's get going. I want to go on our date." Tobias says smiling at me.

We take the bus to the roller skating rink. Tobias turns to me on the bus and says nervously "Have you ever been roller skating?"

I smile and say "when I was younger, but today I plan on falling on my ass. I made sure to wear extra padding on my butt today. What about you?"

"Ha ha that's funny. I was wondering why your butt looked bigger today. I can sadly say that I have never been roller skating so it is safe to safe that I will be falling a lot also." he says.

I turned bright red and say "Were you checking my ass out Tobias?"

"I'm always checking you out." he says back with a wink.

He must have realized that he just said that out loud. His face flushes, and then he adds to his statement by saying "especially when I see you. You always look hot and sexy."

I grin back at him. I decide to play along with his game by saying "you aren't too bad looking yourself Dr. Eaton."

Tobias replies and says "nice to know you are checking me out too instead of other guys. If that were the case, I might have had to considering beating up the several guys that I have noticed checking you out right here on the bus."

I scoff at his statement and say "please no one is checking me out on this bus."

Tobias turns to me and says "you don't know how beautiful you are. Do you, or the effect you have on me?"

I blush at his statement and change the topic back to him wanting to beat up people for staring at me. I am slightly embarrassed by his truthfulness.

I reply sarcastically "oh no To-Four, I won't want you to mess up your beautiful hands then you could never work again."

Tobias smiles at me and says "That's funny, but that only applies to surgeons my dear."

I smirk at him and say "but you are a surgeon."

He smirks back and says playfully "maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Who knows I could just be a creeper walking around the hospital wearing scrubs pretending to play a doctor."

I laugh at him and say "this could be true, but I doubt that."

Tobias and I continue to banter back and forth until we reach the roller rink. As we are walking off the bus Tobias grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand into the rink for a fun filled day.

Tobias and I laugh, joke around, and have fun holding hands skating. That is until I see Peter walk through the door with some other people who I don't know, but I have a feeling Tobias knows them because he stiffens next to me. He tries to get me to leave.

"Hey Tris, do you want to go get something to eat?" Tobias says.

"I'm not hungry right now. I am having fun skating with you." I say smiling at him.

Tobias turns to me and says "we should leave now if you want to go feed the ducks in the park. It is getting late."

"No, it is not getting late. We have just got here. We have only been here for an hour." I say.

"Please Tris." Tobias puffs out his lip.

"Fine we can leave, but only if you can catch me." I say.

I take off roller skating away from him laughing.

Tobias looks panic stricken for a moment. He swiftly take off after me. A few seconds later Tobias is hot on my trail. He almost catches me, but I skate faster. I'm skating so fast that Tobias and I are on opposite sides of the rink now. All of a sudden I fall, and I have no idea why. I land scrapping my knees, and falling hard on the ground on my arm. I grab my arm in pain and scream bloody murder. I look over and see Peter and his crew. They are all smiling and laughing at me.

Peter sneers down at me and says "What's wrong Tris are you feeling a little stiff. I guess you should watch where you are going."

With that he spits on me and walks away. I don't even know what to say to Peter's statement. I start to look around for Tobias to see what is taking him so long to get to me. I don't have to look around for long. I notice that Peter didn't get very far. Next to Peter I see a red faced Tobias who is holding him by his shirt collar. From the looks of it Tobias appears to be threatening Peter. I heard Tobias shout "If you ever try something like that again you will be sorry. I will end your life before it has even began. Didn't you mother teach you better to never touch a woman?"

Tobias drops Peter down and starts to turn away. "Oh you mean the way that your mother taught you how to treat a woman. Oh wait, I forget your mother wasn't around for you. She dropped you off at your grandmother's like the piece of crap you are." Peter says.

Tobias turns so that he is facing Peter standing at his full height. I can see his fists are clenched and he looks like he is going to punch Peter. I yell out "Four, help please."

Tobias turns toward me and he smiles sweetly at me. He reaches me, and kneels on the ground next to me when I hear another guy in the group that Peter is in say "Four, what the hell is your problem. She is just a little girl. What are you even doing with her? She's not even pretty?"

"Eric," Tobias says "Shit the hell up I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't care about your opinions."

Tobias turns to me and helps me stand up, but not before examining me to see what type of medical attention I need. He carefully picks me up. We stop to take off our skates. Tobias picks me back up and starts to walk out the door. He says to me "I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you, and I'm sorry but we can't go feed the ducks today. I need to take you to the hospital we need to x-ray your arm, and I know for a fact that your knees are going to need stitches."

"Can't we just go to your house? Please I don't want to go to the hospital. Don't you have any supplies to stitch up my knees at your house? It's not your fault that Peter is an ass and decided to make my life hell today." I say.

"I would but we need to x-ray your arm. I'm pretty sure it is broken. Don't worry though my friend Zeke is in Ortho so he can set your arm if it is broken." Tobias says.

"Fine, but you have to do my stitches for me." I say pouting because I am not getting my way.

Tobias laughs and says "of course I wouldn't trust anyone else to fix up my baby girl."

Tobias decides to stitch up my legs first which hurt really bad, but he was kind. He tried to hold my hand the best he could while he was stitching up my legs. He tells me the stitches can come out in a few weeks. Then he brings me to the radiology department where I meet a guy who looks exactly like Uriah except a little older and he introduces himself as Zeke.

"Four my main man what can I do for you? I thought you were going out with the girl who you haven't been able to shut up about for the past few months today?" Zeke said.

Tobias laughs and says "I need a favor can you x-ray Tris's arm for me she fell on it pretty hard, and I think it is broken. If it is can you reset it for me?"

"First off who is Tris? What happened to the girl who you haven't been able to shut up about for the past few months that I have been hearing about nonstop? Did she finally come to her senses and dump your ass?" Zeke says laughing.

"Well that girl would be Tris. I guess I should introduce you to her." Tobias says.

He turns so that his body is between Zeke's and mine. He says. "Zeke this is Tris the girl who happens to be my girlfriend." Tobias says with a smile on his face.

Zeke turns to Four and says "Well Four you never told me how pretty she is. No wonder you couldn't shut up about her."

I blush at Zeke's statement. Tobias smacks Zeke in the head.

Zeke takes an x-ray of my arm where he asks me several personal questions about our relationship. I simply try to ignore him. Tobias stands behind the glass with Zeke while they take the x-rays. Sure enough the verdict comes back and my arm is broken in two places. Zeke proceeds to realign and set my arm which hurt really bad, and Tobias let me hold his hand.

Tobias decides to make a smart ass remark at me after the cast is on. "Oww my hand! If you squeeze it that hard for getting your bones reset. I can't image how my hand will feel when we have kids." Tobias says laughing.

I blush at the statement and go to smack him with my cast when suddenly his pager goes off.

He says "I have an emergency that I need to attend to right away."

Tobias picks me up and grabs a magazine on the way from the gift shop and places me in the on call room.

Tobias says "Stay here and try to get some rest. Nobody should bother you in here. I will be back for you as soon as I can."

With that he runs out of the room throwing on his scrub top, and throwing his shirt at me on the bed. I sigh and decide to bunker down for a while I change out of my clothes because my pants are ripped and me shirt is too tight with my cast on. I put on his shirt which smelled like him and someone's scrub pants that were abandoned. I sit down slowly so as not to rip my stitches and take a nap.

Several hours later Tobias had still not returned and I have to use the bathroom really bad. I slowly walk into the bathroom to relieve the pressure in my bladder. Then I decide to take a walk to get some water. I go back to the on call room to find a pacing and panicking Tobias.

"Hey" I say.

When he looks up he looks relieved. "Where did you go? I told you to stay here. What if something had happen to you while you were out there? Peter could have come and taken revenge on you for me threatening him. Or worse Eric could have come and done something to you to get back at me." Tobias says.

"Nothing happened to me. I was fine. I was thirsty, and I wanted to get a drink of water. Wait why would Eric want to do something to me to get back at you?" I say

"Let me put it like this Eric and I are not friends. We went to high school together, and we were rivals even back then. He has never liked me because I excelled in things that he never could. He was always jealous of me for some reason." Tobias says

"Oh." I reply.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you, but my patient ended up needing to go into the OR. I had to assist with the procedure." Tobias says.

"It's fine. Can we leave yet?" I ask.

"Sure" Tobias says.

Just then his beeper went off and he says"crap! Scratch that! We can't go yet. I have another patient who now is rejecting her kidney, and I need to take her back into the OR with the attending to explain her case to him on the way to surgery. Apparently the patient has gone septic."

I smile at him and say "go save some lives Dr. Eaton. I'll be right here waiting for you when you return. I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses me and says "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Take your time." I say.

Then he runs out the door.

I look at the magazine that Tobias had brought me.I get board quickly with reading about the rich people who spend way too much money on stupid things. I take another nap and still Tobias is not back yet. I decide to check my phone to see if our grades have been posted from the exam we had taken this past week. I am sure that I failed that exam. The majority of it was all EKG rhythm strips and I had blanked when I saw them. I check the grade book preparing for disappointment. When I saw my grade I squeal with delight. I had gotten a 98. I am so happy and it was all thanks to Tobias's tutoring skills.

I decide to get ahead on my reading for class this week. I look up when I hear a squeaking door to see a smiling and exhausted looking Tobias "Hey you know what? You look really good in my shirt. You should wear it more often. I might just let you keep that one" Tobias says.

I laugh and tell him my good news about my exam. He says"we should go out and celebrate that good grade."

"The only celebrating that I want to do is at home with a nice hot bubble bath." I reply.

Zeke allows Tobias to borrow his car since he is going to get a ride home with Shauna, his girlfriend. I say "you know Dr. Eaton I am going to need a note explaining what happened, and what I can and cannot do at clinical tomorrow."

Tobias replies cheekily "Well Miss Prior it's a good thing I am a doctor and I can write you said note. I will do it when we get back to your house while you are taking your bubble bath."

Tobias drives me up to the house and runs around the car, picks me up, and brings me inside. It is a good thing Chris isn't home because then I would have to explain all of this, and she would want to go kill Peter. She would most likely end up in jail because of him. Tobias helps to apply all the waterproofing material to my stitches so they won't get wet and places a bag over my cast so that won't get wet either. He starts the hot water in the tub, pours in some bubble bath, and leaves me alone to get into the tub. Although he jokingly says before leaving "you know I could help you get into the tub. I promise I won't peak."

I blush and push him out the door saying "get! I need my doctor's note."

He leaves and once the door is closed he says "Tris, I will be right down the hall if you need me just screaming, and I will be here."

I get into the tub slowly and turn on the whirlpool jets. Soaking in the water seems to help to relieve all the aching and tension from my body from the day. I must have fallen asleep because I wake to a loud banging on the door and Tobias saying "hey are you alive in there or did you drown? You have been there for two hours you must be all pruned up."

"Tobias" I say "I am fine. I was just thinking about getting out."

I get out and get dressed into my pajamas. I sit down in my bed and call out for Tobias. He comes into my room and I say "will you lay with me and watch television with me while I fall asleep?"

He smiles and says "of course darling."

He lays down and I lay my head on his chest and put on one of my favorite tv shows called Grey's Anatomy and Tobias sits there and says how they are doing this wrong or how that can't possibly happen. Finally he gives up critiquing the show and is quiet. I drifted off into sleep.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Until Next Time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. I know a few people have said that Tris and Four are OOC. I would like to kindly remind everyone that these characters are supposed to be OOC and it even said so in my summary. This chapter is a short one. Sorry about that, but it felt like a good place to stop it. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys give me the motivation to keep on updating and writing. I don't own anything Divergent. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board that goes along with the story. The link is on my profile. Happy Reading!**

I wake up to a cold bed that has a note on the pillow from Tobias. It reads.

_Dear Tris,_

_Good Morning Beautiful! I hope you slept well. Sorry, I am not here to see your smiling face this morning, but I had to go. Work was calling yet again. I can't wait to see you today. I will be sure to stop by your unit and see you during the day. You will most likely be in a lot of pain today please try to not push yourself. I don't want you doing a lot at clinical for this whole week. I know it will be difficult. I left your note to give to your clinical instructor and Tori on the coffee table. Have a great day!_

_Love you,_

_Tobias_

I slowly get up and get dressed for the day. I look around the house and Christina is still not here. She must have spent the night at Will's. When I get to the hospital I see Tori and give her my note. She agrees that I should probably take it easy for the next week, and gives me light duty which consists of following her around and being her little helper. Tori doesn't seem at all angry that I am unable to participate.

Marcus however, is a different story. When I hand my note to Marcus he gives me a look that could kill me. Marcus says "You are just like your father always getting out of doing things. You think you are special just because you have a broken arm and stitches in your knees that you deserve special treatment. I don't think so."

I stand there speechless. I have no idea what he is talking about. "What nothing to say for yourself Miss. Prior?" Marcus snaps.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I don't want to cause injury to myself from doing too much work." I say to him.

"I will be deducting points from your grade because of this happening. You better watch yourself because I will be watching your every move Miss. Prior. I will be there when you mess up." Marcus says and turns away from me.

I silently wonder why he brought my father into the discussion. My father has been gone and living away from Dauntless, PA for several years. I ponder this question for much of the morning. Tobias comes onto the unit in the afternoon to check up on me and to check on his post-op patients. He is so sweet to me. He comes up behind me and says "Hi beautiful! How is your day going?" he whispers into my ear.

"Not too bad Dr. Eaton. Although, Marcus was a bit of a pill this morning when I saw him." I say.

"That is too bad. I'm sorry he is being that way to you. I just came by to see how you were doing so far." Tobias says.

"I am doing fine. Oh yeah Marcus also told me to watch myself because he will be watching my every move." I say.

"Well I better get going before someone figures out that I am missing." Tobias says.

He gives me a kiss on the check and walks off the unit. This is how the whole day and the first half of the week goes between Tobias and I.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

About halfway through the week one evening I am coming off the unit, and Tobias surprises me with a flower. He says "So Christina was in the OR with me today, and she asked me if I would bring you home for her. Apparently she has to go to a doctor's appointment. Of course being a great boyfriend that I am, I agreed so here I am. Your knight in scrubs awaits."

I giggle at him and say in a sarcastic voice "Why Four whatever would I do without you?"

"I don't know my dear, but you will never have to find out because you are stuck with me until you tell me to leave." He says playfully.

He grabs my hand as we get on the elevator. We go down one floor and are joined by Uriah. "Hey Uri, How was your day?" I say.

"I don't know. I am still waiting to find out. All I can hear are crying babies even when I shut my eyes." Uriah says.

"Wait is the big brave Uriah afraid of a few infants." I say in a baby voice.

Uriah scoffs and says "I am not. I would like to see you deal with them for a day. You will end the day with a migraine."

I shake my head and say "nope I'm good with my unit. Babies are cute, but I prefer patients that I can actually have a conversation with. How are things going between you and Marlene?"

"Things are going amazing. I can't believe I didn't go out with her before this year. That girl is everything I have ever wanted in a woman. She makes me so happy." Uriah says.

Tobias nudges me, and I remember suddenly that he next to me. "Uriah this is Four, my boyfriend." I say.

Uriah looks stunned and says "Hold up Trissy Poo has a boyfriend? How did I not know about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't pay close enough attention to your surroundings? Didn't the Marlene situation teach you anything?" I say.

"Nope not at all. So this is the Dr. McHotty that Christina hasn't been able to shut up about when I hear her talk about her OR experience. He is easy on the eyes isn't he?" Uriah says.

Tobias lifts his eyebrow at me. I giggle and Tobias whispers in my ear. He says "You know your laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me."

I turn to Uriah and say "I guess he is good looking. Isn't he? Although I am biased."

Uriah says "How long have you two been dating?"

I smile and say "A few weeks, but we have been friends for a few months."

Uriah says "I'm happy for you Tris."

Uriah, Tobias, and I get off the elevator. Uriah gives me a hug and shakes Tobias' hand. Uriah walks off in the opposite direction once we reach the parking lot.

Tobias leads me to his car and before getting in the car Tobias asks something that shocked me because I didn't think he would while in the hospital considering we are trying to keep our relationship on the down low. He says "Tris, I know this may sound childish, but could I kiss you? I have been wanting to all week."

I don't even give him an answer. I lean in and kiss him and it is a long one. He prolongs the kiss and it became intense and passionate. While I was kissing Tobias it felt like time had slowed down, and it feels like we are the only ones in the world. Eventually we part once neither one of us have air left in our lungs. We part, but not completely we keep our foreheads touching.

"WOW! I have been waiting for a while to do that with you. You are a great kisser Tris! I have never experienced anything like that before with anyone" says Tobias.

"Neither have I Tobias. Neither have I" I whisper."

It is then that I realize that I am truly and deeply in love with Tobias. I have fallen head over heels in love with this man. I can imagine my future with him although I don't tell him this because I don't want to scare him off.

**Well that is it for now.**

**Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Once again I don't own Divergent. I don't own the song lyric in the story those rights go to Five Seconds of Summer. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board that goes along with the story. The link is on my profile. Happy Reading!**

Tobias and I have been dating for a month officially. I sit in bed, and think about the day that Tobias learned about his nickname that Christina gave him.

Flashback: Uriah comes up to me at clinical, and tells me that he is inviting everyone over to his house. Chris convinces me to go. I have nothing to do anyways. At the time Tobias and I were still in the flirting stage in our relationship, but we were still just friends. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and I are all sitting around trying to figure out what to do on a Saturday night. Zeke walks in with a few guys that I don't recognize, but I assume they work with him in the hospital. My eyes are immediately drawn to Four. He was sporting his five o'clock shadow. He was dressed casually. I internally curse Chris for playing Barbie with me and doing my hair and makeup. I feel over dressed for the occasion, and this makes me feel uncomfortable. Four stares at me, but he must not notice that it is me because his eyes go back to scanning the room. I don't blame him because I don't look like myself at all. Zeke and his girlfriend, I think her name is Shauna, drag Four into the room. He looks uncomfortable with his surroundings. I walk over to him and attempt to mess with him.

"Hey cutie." I say using my best flirting voice.

"Hello Miss." He says in a harsh tone.

I stand there and stare at him. "Can I help you with something?" he asks.

"Nope just enjoying the view of a handsome doctor." I say.

We stand there awkwardly. I attempt to flirt with him, but he is very short with me nothing like the Tobias I have come to know. He is very closed off and not very fourth coming. Zeke walks over to Four and hands him a beer. He takes it and sips from it. He walks away from me leaving me standing by the table. Zeke walks over to where Four is standing, and slaps Four on the back. Zeke says "Hey Uri, my friend here has it bad for a girl. What do you suggest that he do to get her attention?"

"No idea. Wait Four has a heart?" Uriah says.

"Of course I have a heart you idiot." Four grumbles.

I think to myself that he is clearly in a sour mood.

"Oh I know you could stop acting like the crab ass you truly are inside." Zeke says laughing.

I giggle silently to myself.

"Knock the crap off Zeke!" Four snaps smacking Zeke in the arm.

"Ouch! Since when have you become the violent type?" Zeke asks.

"Since you dragged me out of my house, and made me come to this stupid get together." Four mumbles.

I decide that since Four seems like he is in a piss ass mood I will mess with him even more just to see how far I can push him. Christina puts music on and drags me into the middle of the room. She starts dancing with me. I realize that I don't normally do this, but I have had a few too many drinks and they are beginning to take effect. I glance around the room, and I notice that Will and Uriah are now playing a video game. Lynn is pouting in the corner. I think to myself what else is new, that girl wouldn't know fun if it bit her in the ass. She eventually joins Will and Uriah playing the video game.

Marlene joins Christina and me dancing. We all dance together with our hands up in the air. Zeke and Four are arguing about who knows what. At this point I could care less. If he wants to be that way then let him. Suddenly his eyes meet mine. I bit my lip, smile, and wink at him. Another song comes on and Christina and I start singing and jumping around.

I catch Four's eyes and sing "Forget what you thought. Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw. Cause good girls are bad girls that haven been caught." I wink at him and throw my hair over my shoulder.

Four lifts an eyebrow at me then he smiles slightly at me. The smile is a private one that is only shared between us. He seems to be enjoying the song and watching me dance with the other girls. After the song ends I walk over to Four to try my hand at flirting again. I feel more courageous although I think that maybe the alcohol.

"Four do you not recognize me?" I ask.

"Where would I know you from?" he asks.

"The hospital maybe. It is me Tris." I say.

"Tris? Is that really you?" he says.

"of course it is me." I say.

He grins at me and says "So good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught?"

I roll my eyes and say "please, I don't have a bad bone in my body."

He grins at me and says "sure you don't. I guess we will just have to correct that won't we?"

I giggle and shake my head. He continues saying "really Tris is that you?"

"Yup it really is me." I say

"Wow you look pretty although you look just as beautiful without your makeup on." He whispers to me.

The rest of the night was spent flirting with each other. Later during the evening a very drunk Chris comes up to me and says "Look Tris! It is Dr. McHotty! You should totally get with him. Stop messing around and just date him already."

Tobias lifts his eyebrow and shakes his head.

I laugh and say "Yes Chris, it is Dr. McHotty."

I ignore her other comment about Four and me dating.

After Chris leaves to go find Will in the house. Tobias turns to me and says "I was wondering who this Dr. McHotty that all the nursing students had been talking about was. They all have been talking about how good looking he is, and scary he can be. Am I really that scary?"

I say to him "Well that would be you. I personally don't think you are that scary."

He grins at me and says "Oh really I'm not scary? Perhaps I need to change that."

"No I like the soft teddy bear you are." I say.

"Shh, don't tell anyone that. I like my hard ass reputation." he whispers to me.

"I will not tell anyone I promise." I say smirking.

"You want to get out of here." Four says smiling.

I say "sure."

I am startled by my phone vibrating. I look and see it is a text message from Tobias. He surprises me in the morning with a text message that reads.

_Morning Beautiful! I hope that you have a good day at clinical. I can't wait to see your smiling face. I miss you. I am picking you up this morning so please be ready for 6am. Also bring a change of clothes for after you are done today. Love you, T/4_

I get up and quickly get dressed well as fast as I can. I pack a bag with some clothes. I eat breakfast which consists of cereal. I look out in the driveway, and Christina is already gone. As I am finishing making my lunch, I hear a knock on the door. I open up the door and find Tobias smirking.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He says.

"Good Morning Handsome." I smile.

"Are you ready to go? I have to get to the hospital early for rounds or else my attending may just murder me." He says.

"Don't worry I am ready. Wouldn't want poor Four to get into trouble?" I say the last part in a baby voice.

He shakes his head and pulls me out the door. Tobias races to the hospital and we make it there in record time. Tobias pulls into a parking space. He kisses me goodbye and takes off running. He runs so fast that all you see is a blur of grey.

I head up to the unit and start my day with Tori. Later in the morning I am sitting at the nurse's station documenting on a patient when I feel a pair of hands come over my eyes and the voice says "guess who Nurse Prior."

I reply sarcastically "I don't know. Is it the Easter bunny?"

The voice chuckles and says "Nope."

I feel one hand move from off my eyes and grab my wrist. The other hand is still over my eyes, and the voice says "come with me."

I follow because I already know who that voice belongs to. All of a sudden I hear a door shut and I feel a pair of lips press against mine. I smile, pull away, and say "I know who those belong to. They belong to Dr. Tobias Eaton a.k.a Dr. McHotty."

I see light and a smiling Tobias.

I smile to myself and Tobias says "what?"

I reply "nothing. I was just thinking about when you learned about your nickname."

He grins at me and laughs. Tobias pulls me out of the supply closet and says "Guess who gets to do his first solo surgery today, and guess who pulled a few strings to let his girlfriend watch that surgery?"

I reply saying "would that happen to be my gorgeous boyfriend who is a resident?"

Tobias laughs and says "of course it would be, and I have already asked Tori and she agreed. It will be a great learning experience for you."

I follow Tobias to the OR and change into different scrubs. He gives me a tour of the OR that he will be working in and debriefs me on the procedure he will be performing. He will be removing someone's gallbladder. I can't wait to watch him in his element preforming surgeries since I know that it is his true passion. He deals with Med Surg when he has to, but he comes to life in the OR. I can tell as I am watching that he is in his element. He moves with grace, finesse, and confidence.

After the surgery is over I look through the door, and see a very angry looking Marcus. I silently pray that Marcus hasn't figured out that Tobias and I are dating because then I will surely get removed from the surgical unit just because Marcus is cruel like that. Not to mention I am sure that he will find ways to cause problems for Tobias.

I walk over to Tobias who is discussing something with the other nurses in the OR. I see one of the nurses put her hand on Tobias' chest, and I see him cringe and stiffen. I see him narrow his eyes at her and she pulls her hand away quickly like she has been burned. I walk over pissed about the scene playing out in front of me. I say "Goodbye Dr. Eaton."

With that I turn on my heel. I start to walk out the door, but I hear Tobias following me. "Tris! Wait! I will walk you back to your unit." He says.

I snap "I'm fine. I can walk back myself."

I feel tears starting to burn my eyes. Tobias looks at me with pleading eyes. He says "What happened? Talk to me."

"Nothing I am fine." I say.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I will walk you back. I have to check up on a patient on your unit anyways." He says.

I reluctantly agree. I don't really want Tobias to walk me back to the unit because I don't want him to see me get yelled at by Marcus for being in the OR when I am not supposed to be. I walk out ready to face Marcus's wrath.

Marcus screams "Miss Prior whatever do you think you are doing in the OR and not on your unit?"

Tobias walks over to Marcus and says "Hello I'm Dr. Eaton. Please don't be mad at Tris. It is my fault that she was in the OR. She tried to tell me no, but I kept pushing until she said she would come to the OR and watch the procedure. The patient who I just performed the surgery on is one of Tris' patients and I thought since she had taken care of him preoperatively and will be taking care of him postoperatively that she would like to see what happened during surgery."

Marcus stares down Four and says "Who gave you that authority Dr. Eaton?"

Tobias' stare hardens and he says "No one. I did ask Tori and she agreed it would be a great learning experience for Miss. Prior."

Marcus snaps "I will be going to your attending about this Dr. Eaton. As far as Miss Prior is concerned. I am her teacher you understand. I will deem what is fit for her to observe, and what a good learning experience is."

Tobias lowers his voice and says "Marcus, my attending is perfectly aware of the situation, and that Miss Prior was in my OR in fact he was in the OR himself with me. I have seen the way that you treat your students and how you consistently taunt them. It will not be a problem to go to the head of the nursing department at Dauntless University and let them in on how you really are."

A shiver goes up my spine. I have never seen Tobias like this and if I am honest with myself this side of him is scary as hell. Marcus is still angry and he stomps away frustrated because Tobias had threatened him. You could almost see the smoke coming out of Marcus' ears.

"Watch your back Dr. Eaton." Marcus says as he is turning to leave.

After Marcus was gone Tobias says "I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you put him in his place. You did a great job in the OR today. You looked like a skilled doctor. Not to mention you looked pretty cute operating." I say flirting with him.

Tobias blushes, grabs my hand, and says "Let's go Nurse Prior. I need to drop you off at your unit, and then I need to go inform the family about the operation and check up on my patients. I will see you after your shift is over."

On the way back to the unit Tobias mimics Marcus in funny voices trying to get me laugh. It works because by the time I am back to the unit I am laughing so hard I am crying.

I am just about to inform Tobias that Chris was supposed to be driving me home today when he says "Chris had to leave early today because she wasn't feeling well. So she asked me to give you a ride home today, and of course being the great boyfriend that I am I said yes."

Tobias dropped me off at my unit giving me a kiss and then walking quickly away saying "see you around three o'clock."

I wave goodbye to him. The rest of the day was uneventful. Tori dismisses me at 3 o'clock on the nose and I walk down stairs to find Tobias talking to a woman that I don't know. A surge of jealousy came up in me out of nowhere when I see her hug him. After she walks away I walk over to Tobias. He tries to hug me, but I am limp in his arms and don't hug him back. He asks "what is the matter?"

I say "who was that and why were they hugging you?"

Tobias says "oh that was Lauren she works in Labor and Delivery she was hugging me because she had just heard about my grandmother passing. She is a close family friend. I look at her as a little sister so there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh I'm sorry for over reacting." I say.

"Come on my jealous beautiful girlfriend." Tobias says laughing.

"I am not jealous." I say.

"Of course not." He says shaking his head and laughing.

I smack him as we walk out to his car.

Tobias asks "What do you want to do now that you are free from the hospital?"

"I don't care what we do as long as I can get out of these scrubs." I say

Tobias grins and says playfully "well I can certainly help you out of those scrubs."

I shake my head and say "will you get your mind out of the gutter."

Tobias laughs and continues his driving. We pull up into a condo complex, and the condos are made out of brick.

Tobias says "I hope you did mind, but I decided that since we always go over to your place that maybe we could come over to mine."

I smile getting out of the car and say "of course, Tobias I would love to see your condo and spend time with you at your house."

**Let me know what everyone thinks of this chapter. Does Marcus need a chill pill or what?**

**Until Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! If you haven't been looking at my pinterest account I strongly encourage you to because I have pictures of how I imagined Tobias' apartment and how it looks. The link can be found on my profile page. I am in no way condoning drinking underage. Please don't drink unless you are of legal age for whatever you live. You will see why once you read this chapter. I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Happy Reading!**

Tobias's house is not like anything that I expect it to be. The house has a very modern feel to it, and it is spuriously furnished. He has a black couch with a big flat screen television on the wall. I walk into each room exploring his house while he excuses himself to take a shower after working his shift. Before Tobias excuses himself he grabs my bag and drops it into a room. I walk into the room to change and notice Tobias's bed. His bed is neatly made. I think to myself that clearly Tobias's military days are still with him. I swear I could bounce a quarter off that sucker.

The room is simple, and it is not very personalized. There aren't any pictures up of Tobias and his friends or even of his parents. I find this odd, because in my apartment with Chris we have pictures up everywhere. Although the lack of photos make sense with Tobias's military background the only thing on the wall, is above his bed, written in calligraphy with black paint there was a saying. It reads Fear God Alone. I wonder why that was there, and what the significance behind it means.

I quickly change and I walk out into the kitchen. I remember that Tobias loves chocolate cake so I decide to surprise him with a cake for dealing with Marcus today, and to celebrate him preforming his first solo procedure. I search around for the ingredients, and I find them quickly. As I finish making the batter Tobias walks out of the bathroom without a shirt on, and his hair dripping wet. I stare at him while he is drying his hair.

Tobias catches me staring at him, and says grinning "What are you cooking good looking?"

I giggle at this statement and say "Nothing! It's a surprise."

Tobias drops the topic and walks back into his room to finish getting ready. I once again notice his tattoo. I decide that now would be as good as any time to ask him about his tattoo. His tattoo was certainly something different. I have never seen anything like it. The artist who had done the work was very talented. The ink looked like something you would see in New York Metropolitan Museum.

"Tobias," I say.

"Yeah?" he shouts

"Can I ask you a question?" I say

"Sure I guess." He says.

"What is the tattoo on your back? I have seen it a few times and I had always wanted to ask you what it meant?" I ask.

Tobias grins and says "When I was in high school I decided I wanted to rebel and do something to piss my grandmother off because I was being a stupid teenager who didn't know any better. She was a strict Polish woman and did not approve of any body art. My friends and I were playing truth or dare and I got a dare to get a tattoo. Not to mention my grandmother and I had gotten into a huge argument prior to the truth or dare game so I thought it would be the perfect time to get even. Like I said I was a stupid kid."

"How much trouble did you get in?" I ask.

"I was grounded until my 18th birthday." he says grinning.

"So how long?" I ask.

"Six months." He says.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I ask.

"Sure, but I must ask out of curiosity. Are you asking me to undress Tris?" he says grinning at me

I blush and say "no, only partly."

Tobias takes off his shirt and turns around revealing his tattooed back to me. I gasped at the beauty of seeing it up close. There are flames going down the sides of his back and some of the flames wrap around the top of his shoulders and around his sides. The flames stop below the shirt line though. Going down his spine were odd looking symbols.

I ask "What are these symbols?"

Tobias says "They are old ancient symbols that symbolize the type of doctor that I want to be. The flames stand for bravery, the hands stand for selfless, the scales stand for honesty, the eye stands for intelligence, and the tree stand for kindness. I want to be honest with my patients that I care for, brave when I have to be to make difficult decision, kind when I have to give a patient bad news, selfless to put the patient's values and beliefs above my own even when I don't agree with their values or beliefs, and intelligent when I have to figure out the best course of action to save a patient's life."

I smile at Tobias and say "those are beautiful symbols and they will help you to be the best doctor possible."

Tobias put back on his shirt and turns around saying "let's eat that delicious cake you made."

He walks into the kitchen and I follow him.

"Did your tattoos hurt to get?" I ask.

"I can't remember getting the majority of it because my friends and I got kind of drunk during truth and dare. From what I can remember though, the tattoos getting done hurt like a bitch especially once the tattoo artist hit the rib area." He says

I roll my eyes and say "the almighty strict rule obeyer Tobias did underage drinking?"

"Hey like I said I did it to piss off my grandmother and I am not proud of how I got the tattoo, but I do not regret the tattoo meaning to me. What about you Saint Tris? Any underage drinking? Any tattoos in hidden places?" He smiles at me.

"No, no tattoos for me. I have always wanted one, but I have always been too scared to get one. I did not underage drink, having my mom around all the time kind of kills that, plus my brother was always such a pain in the ass. He would have told my mother on me so I just avoided the whole situation to stay out of trouble." I say

"You have a brother?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"How am I just hearing about this brother?" he asks.

"We are not very close. We only deal with each other when we have to which is normally only during the holidays." I say.

"Can I ask why you two aren't close? If I had a sibling I would do my best to stay in touch with them. Trust me not having any family sucks." Tobias says.

"Caleb and I were close when we were kids, but in recent years we have drifted apart. Life got in the way. He is busy doing who knows what, and I am busy with school and having a life. I talk to Caleb's girlfriend all the time." I say.

"Well perhaps one day I can meet your family." he says

I grin at Tobias and walk toward the kitchen counter to frost and cut the cake. I start to frost the cake thinking about Tobias wanting to meet my family. Tobias comes up behind me and places his arms around my midsection encircling me. I smile and lean my head back against his chest. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of having Tobias' arms around me. Suddenly he takes a hand away from me and sticks his finger in the frosting. He licks his finger. "The frosting tastes amazing." He says.

"Thanks. I worked hard making it. I just had to take the cover off the can. " I smile and say sarcastically.

Tobias kisses my head and says "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

I smile and say "I feel the same way except I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I was thinking since we didn't do anything to celebrate our one month anniversary we could get away and go on a mini vacation together. I was thinking since we both have vacation coming up soon that we should do something together." He says nervously.

"That sounds like a good idea. That would be fun, but it will have to wait for a several weeks until my cast comes off. My stitches get removed tomorrow you know? Are you going to take them out for me?" I say.

"Of course I won't trust anyone else to take care of my baby." Tobias says.

I smile at him and go back to frosting the cake. Later that night Tobias makes us a spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with red wine. Then we sit on the couch and cuddle watching some television.

After several hours Tobias drives me back to my apartment and says "I will come over tomorrow morning early before clinical so that way I can remove your stitches for you."

I smile and say "thank you Tobias that would be amazing."

"Sweet dreams my love." he says.

Tobias leans over and gives me a kiss goodnight. Before I shut the door to his car.

I say "Goodnight Tobias. I will see you tomorrow morning."

**So what did everyone think of this chapter?**

**Until Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but I couldn't because real life is killing me slowly right now along with my job working me to death, but I really love my job. Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my pinterest board. The link is on my profile. I don't own Divergent. Although a girl can dream right? Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I secretly love it when people review. I normally hate it when writers say they will update once they get so many reviews, but I would really love it if we could hit 100 reviews before the next update. We are very close to this number. Happy Reading!**

I wake you feeling my bed moving besides me, and someone tickling me. I have a suspicion that it is Tobias because, I know Chris would never wake me up like this. "Tobias! Stop you're going to kill me! I can't breathe." I say laughing.

"Good Morning Beautiful. I remembered after last night, that I had an extra suture removal kit at home so I figured that I would remove your stitches before you have to leave for clinical." He says.

Tobias continues tickling me and I say laughing "you told me you were going to remove them this morning before clinical."

"Well aren't you glad I remembered the kit then, and that I am such a loving, caring, and thoughtful boyfriend." He grins at me.

"That is amazing. You are such a thoughtful boyfriend. Just let me take a shower, and then you can do your job." I smile and jump out of bed.

"I could always join you." Tobias says winking at me.

"In your dreams." I say.

"Maybe, if I am lucky enough." He says grinning.

I push him lightly and go walking into the bathroom. I quickly shower and get dressed putting on my scrubs. I walk out to the living room to find a muffin on a plate for me, and I hear Tobias talking to Christina. I can hear Christina lecturing Tobias. I smile to myself and think that Chris is a very good friend.

"What are your intentions with my best friend? Four, you may be the boss in the hospital, but just to make it clear to you if you hurt Tris, or if this is some game to you. I suggest you stop. If you hurt her or break her heart I will hurt you." Chris says while standing in front of Tobias with her arms crossed.

"I only want the best for Tris. My intentions are pure I swear. I am in love with her. I would rather hurt myself than hurt Tris. Believe me, if I ever hurt Tris I give you permission to kill or hurt me for being such an ass that I lost the best thing in my life." He says.

I smile to myself that is the first that he has ever admitted his love for me to someone other than me. Also, I love how protective Chris is of me. I know she will always have my back.

I heard Christina make a remark about something that I couldn't quite make out, but whatever it was Tobias sounded like he had chocked on whatever he was drinking. I decide it is time to save Tobias from his lecture and interrogation with Christina.

I playfully say walking into the kitchen "Dr. Eaton, Your patient is waiting for her doctor who needs to take out her stitches."

I noticed Tobias blush and Christina has a huge smile plastered on her face. Tobias follows me out to the living room and I roll up my pants, and Tobias beings to remove my stitches for me from my knees. When he is completely done he looks up, I grab his head gently, and kiss him. He turns the kiss passionate. I hear a giggle from the doorway, and I turn from Tobias to see a grinning Christina. I turn and throw a pillow at Christina, and she walks out the door laughing.

Tobias turns to me and says "apparently she finds something funny."

"Tobias," I say "I don't care what she thinks. I know that I love you with all my heart and that you look incredibly sexy in those scrubs today."

Tobias did look incredible in his scrubs they were dark blue and they seemed to match his eyes. Tobias blushes and looks at the clock siting above the tv.

"Crap we better get going or we are both going to be late." He says.

Tobias drives us both to the hospital. We walk into the hospital holding hands, and in the lobby he kisses me on the cheek before separating from me.

"Have a good day beautiful. I will see you around lunch today." He says.

I wave goodbye and say "Have a good day Dr. Eaton."

I walk up to the unit, see Tori, and get report on the patients that I would be caring for today.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Tobias texts me before lunch telling me to meet him in the on call room because he has a surprise for me. I go to the on call room and find a picnic blanket on the floor with a picnic basket on the floor. Tobias is sitting on the blanket with a single daisy.

Tobias says "I wanted surprise you. Lately we have been in the hospital so much that we haven't had time to go out on a date. I wanted to take you on a date."

I smile and kiss Tobias softly and then say "so what did you get me for lunch?"

Tobias smiles and hands me a chicken salad sandwich and a bag of my favorite potato chips. We talk to each other about various topics.

"How is your day going? Did you do any interesting surgeries today?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got to help perform a transplant which was a great learning experience. What about you?" Tobias asks.

"My day is going good. I have one patient who is being a bit of a pain in the butt, and thinks that the nurses are there to serve and that this is a hotel instead of a hospital." I say.

"Oh well I hope that this patient doesn't give you too hard of a problem." He says.

Tobias and I sit there eating lunch in silence.

The pager goes off breaking the silence. Tobias reaches down and says "I'm sorry, but I need to cut our lunch date short. My attending is looking for me."

"It's fine. I have to be heading back to the unit anyways. I'll see you later right?"

"Of course." He smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss.

He walks out the door. I pick up the stuff. I go back to my unit, and proceed to care for my patients. At the end of the day I am mentally and emotionally drained. One of my patients who I had become quite attached to had passed away. This was my first time that I had to deal with the death of a patient. I leave and meet Tobias down in the lobby.

"Tris, I'm sorry to hear about your patient passing away. I know that you two were attached to each other." He says.

At those words I end up breaking down. This patient reminded me of my grandmother dying. Tobias takes me in his arms and holds me. He whispers in my ear "shh, it's going to be okay." He says.

After I settle down Tobias drives me home and drops me off at my apartment. He leaves me.

"I have to head back to the hospital. I have to work double shifts for the next few days. I promise I will text you, or call you when I have a chance."

My phone buzzed and it was a text from Tobias that read.

_Four: I love you Tris. I hope you are having a good day. I miss seeing your smiling face._

_Tris: I love you too. My day is going good. You just saw me a few minutes ago silly. How can you miss me?_

_Four: I can't miss my beautiful girlfriend?_

_Tris: I guess. I miss my boyfriend already._

_Four: I am off for more torture at work._

_Tris: Stop complaining at least you get paid. I am just free labor. _

_Four: I guess love. I love you so much. I promise we will do something fun just the two of us soon. I really need to go._

_Tris: I love you too. Have a good shift._

I did hear from Tobias a few times during the course of the next few days. He found me on the unit a few times. Something seemed off with Tobias, but I wasn't sure what. I didn't have any alone time to ask him about it. He drops me little lines telling me how much he loves me and how he can't wait to see me.

**Well that is it for now! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. What does everything can we make it to 100 reviews before the next update. What did everyone think about the chapter? What do you think is wrong with Tobias? I will try to update faster the next time. Once again sorry for making everyone wait so long. Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner. Here is the next chapter don't forget to review and check out my pinterest board the link is on my profile. Also I don't own Divergent. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, following, and adding the story to their favorites. Thank you for making it to 100 reviews. Words can't express how much I appreciate all the reviews.**

Today is the big day! It is day that this stupid cast is finally going to be coming off. It has been so itchy.

I got a text from Tobias first thing this morning. It read:

_Hi Beautiful, I have a surprise for you tonight when the cast finally comes off, and I know you will love it. I will see you later today. Love you!_

I don't like surprises because normally I end up getting hurt. The last time someone planned a surprise for me it didn't go over well at all. I remember that night all too well. It all started out when I found out that Robert, my best guy friend and boyfriend at the time, decided that night would be_ the night_. I wasn't ready and I had already decided to save myself for marriage. Robert that night broke up with me because, I wouldn't prove to him how much I loved him. I was proud of myself that night for not giving into peer pressure and for sticking to my gut.

Tobias makes his usual comments about sex, but I know that he is joking around. At least I hope so. We haven't had that talk yet. I just hope he respects me enough to not try to pressure me into anything.

I have a gut feeling this morning that today Marcus is up to something, and the day is going to be bad. I woke up with a bad feeling this morning. My morning went okay at the hospital. All hell broke loose during lunch though when Marcus decided to throw an impromptu conference during lunch with our clinical group. Marcus walks into the conference room and makes everyone talk about their week, and what they learned. Apparently our answers were not good enough for him. He threw a temper tantrum by slamming his fists into the table, throwing papers across the room, and finally he left slamming the door.

Marcus says to all of us before leaving "you are all nesciences to me, and you are good for nothing. You can't perform simple tasks. You suck at following through. Your assessment skills are crap, and you lot are pathetic excuses for human beings."

After he slams the door he proceeds to open it and says "Get your asses back to your units. So help me if you don't! I will fail you, and black ball you so bad that you will never get a nursing job after you manage to graduate. I won't be here for the rest of the day, but I have my way to know if you stay here the whole time. You think you are so smart! I have eyes and ears all over the place in this hospital."

He then slams the door again. Uriah looks at me and says "what crawled up his ass today."

I giggle and say "I haven't got a clue. It's Marcus being his usual self."

I walk back up to the unit. I tell Tori all about the conference. Tori shakes her head and says "don't listen to Marcus he is just blowing steam. You are doing a wonderful job."

I smile and say "Thank you Tori."

"When are you getting that cast off?" Tori asks.

"It was supposed to be today, but now it will have to wait until the day is over." I say.

"Actually, I was thinking Mr. Smith needs to go have an x-ray done. I was wondering if you would like to explain the procedure to him, and accompany him down to have the x-ray. You have been working with Mr. Smith now for a week and he is very trusting of you, and you have also worked with him several times during past admissions. While he is in x-ray you could also have someone x-ray your arm. So that way if your arm is healed you could have the cast removed." Tori says.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I say.

When the patient goes down for the x-ray I go with him. Zeke is down in x-ray when I get down there, and he removes my cast while the patient was getting his x-rays taken by a guy that I had seen with Peter when he pushed me down at the roller rink. The x-ray technician's name was Eric; he had long greasy hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, a few piercings which grossed me out, and lots of tattoos. I remember Tobias yelling at him, but I can't remember why.

I am somewhat disappointed that Tobias isn't here to hold my hand while my cast is removed, but I understand that he has a busy schedule. While the saw is cutting off my cast the vibrations tickles my arm. I end up giggling the whole time. After my cast is removed Zeke leaves me in the hall waiting for the patient and Eric came out into the hall and started flirting with me while the films are printing.

"My name is Eric. What is your name?" Eric says.

"My name is Tris." I answer trying to be polite.

"You must be new because I would have recognized a pretty lady like you if I had seen her before. If you want I could always give you a tour of the hospital." He says smirking at me.

"No thank you. I have been at this hospital for a while and I know my way around it very well thank you." I say.

"So what do you say Tris would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"No thank you I have a boyfriend." I say.

"Oh he would never know." Eric says.

"Yeah he would. He is a doctor in this hospital."

"Please all these doctors in this hospital are brainless." He says.

"I highly doubt that." I say.

"Well what brainless ass is your boyfriend? I am sure I know all of his dirty little secrets."

"Four." I answer smoothly.

"What are you doing with him? He is good for nothing. Why would you ever want to go out with him when you could do so much better? I mean look at you. You are beautiful! Any man would be lucky to have you." Eric says.

"For your information Four makes me very happy." I say.

"Please girl, just give me a chance. I will make you forget about Four if you let me. I know things about him that would have you running for the hills from him" He says.

"No I am not interested in hearing anything you have to say about Four." I say.

"Tris you are a sexy as hell woman. Let me give you a tour, and I could show you the time of your life." Eric says

"No thank you Eric. I am waiting on Mr. Smith to bring him back up to the unit." I say.

The conversation continues this way with him flirting and I try to tell him nicely that I am not interested, but he isn't interested in hearing the answer no. He is starting to give me the creeps.

I take my patient back up to the unit, and later that day Tobias runs by to see how everything went down at x-ray. I don't mention anything about what happened with Eric because I don't want Tobias going down there and beating him to a pulp.

After working all day Chris and I meet in the lobby, and we walk to the car. Chris is gushing about Will. I am happy that they are happy together. They make a really cute couple. It has gotten more cold outside since this morning, and the first true snow fall has fallen for the season. I am all bundled up with my warm winter coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. I wonder if the cold weather will ruin whatever my surprise is that Tobias has planned.

For once Chris has no idea what Tobias was planning for this date. She is all excited to hear all about the date. She goes on about all the possible places Tobias could be taking me. It is a long weekend, and for once there is no major studying to be done. Also there is not really a lot of homework to be done since it was getting close to vacation, we decided to give ourselves a free weekend. I of course tell myself that maybe looking my material over for a few hours each day would still be considered giving myself a free weekend. Tobias texts me when he is leaving the hospital.

_Four: Hey I'm leaving the hospital now. I can't wait to show you your surprise because you really deserve it for all your handwork you have put in so far. I'm going to send you instructions in the next text on what to bring on this date._

_Tris: ok. You're a little scary Four…lol…._

_Four: Very funny Tris :) Pack an overnight bag for the whole weekend, your bathing suit, and whatever else you may need._

_Tris: My surprise is taking all weekend. Chris and I were supposed to hang out and have girl time Sunday she is not going to be happy._

As I finish sending the text Christina screams "TRIS!"

I go running to her room to find her going crazy. "Tris I'm so sorry. I know we were supposed to hang out and have girl time Sunday but Will just texted me and he is taking me to New York City for the long weekend to introduce me to his family and to go sightseeing. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! I have never been out of Pennsylvania before."

I say. "That's great Chris. I'm happy for you. Four had just texted me telling me we were going away for the weekend too. So I was actually trying to come up with a way to tell you. Have fun. Take lots of photos. Will's family will love you. Just be yourself and you will be fine. I can't wait to hear all about your weekend."

I texted Four even though I knew by this point he would be driving.

_Tris: You are up to something because Chris and Will are now going to away for the weekend._

_Four: Maybe I will never tell you though. That is for me to know only. ;)_

_Tris: Don't text me while you are driving! You could get into an accident. Drive._

_Four: Don't worry my love I pulled over, and I have been sitting in front of your house now for 10 mins I was just giving you time to pack. When you are ready your chariot will be outside._

I quickly finished packing my bag with the help of Chris. We hug each other goodbye, and Chris teases me saying "No studying this weekend."

I roll my eyes at her and walk out the door. "I mean it Tris!" I am laughing as I walk to the car. Tobias asks "What is so funny beautiful?"

"Christina was teasing me and telling me that I shouldn't study at all this weekend." I say smiling,

He says "I wouldn't expect anything less. I know you like to at least study for a while on the weekend so I will let you, and Chris will be none the wiser. I promise I will keep your secret safe."

I give him a quick kiss. He opens the door for me, and I get in the car.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Tobias and I go to a local restaurant and I have chicken fingers with sweet potato fries. Tobias has a steak and baked potato. We male small conversation while eating dinner. Then he says to me after dinner is over, and we get back in the car. "Do you trust me?"

I laugh and say "what are you crazy of course I trust you."

Tobias says "okay I am going to blind fold you so that way you can't cheat and figure out your surprise. So close your eyes."

I close my eyes and I feel a cool piece of cloth over my eyes. I can't see anything it is pitched black. Tobias asks "how many fingers am I holding up?"

I giggle and say sarcastically "I can't see anything how am I supposed to know how many fingers you are holding up?"

Tobias says "fair enough."

I feel a slight pressure on my lips and then it is gone. I feel the car begin to move. It feels like the car has been moving hours when in reality it has probably only been an hour. The car stops all of a sudden, and Tobias removes the blind fold. In front of me is a sight I have never seen before, or thought was possible in my wildest dreams.

**Well that is it for now! Hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you think. Where does everyone think Tobias took her? I can't wait to hear everyone's guesses.**

**Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Surprise! Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. They really mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a pretty long one. If you haven't looked at my pinterest lately now would be a good time because I have a lot of pictures that go along with this chapter especially when she is describing detail. Once again, I don't own Divergent unfortunately. All rights belong to Veronica Roth for the divergent characters. Thank you to those of you that guessed where they were going. I will honestly try to get better at updating, but my work schedule is never set in stone. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I will once again remind everyone that my Tobias/Four and Tris are OOC. Happy Reading!**

Tobias is sitting next to me in the car with a huge smile on his face. He brought me to a place I have never seen before, and I have never heard him talk about before either. There is more snow on the ground than there was at home. The place looks like something out of a dream. I am speechless this place is so beautiful. It feels like my jaw is on the ground. Tobias must have taken my lack of talking as a bad thing.

He says suddenly "Tris, don't you like it? If not then I can figure out something else."

I turn to Tobias with a huge smile on my face and say "Baby, are you crazy? I love it! It looks so pretty! Is it ours for the weekend?"

Tobias laughs and says "yes, it is ours for the weekend."

"This place must have cost a fortune to rent for the weekend." I say.

Again Tobias laughs and I say "What is so funny?"

He smiles and says "I own this place."

I turn back to look out the window because I have no comment. There is a blanket of white snow on the ground and solar outdoor lights are dotting the yard. The place is located in the woods, and there are pine trees all around the cabin. The pine trees surround the yard, and they are the greenest trees that I have ever seen with a dusting of snow on them. Tobias gets out of the car, and he comes around to my side of the car. I get out of the car. As I get out of the car I slip on a slick patch of ice and snow. I fall back into Tobias and I knock him off balance. We end up in the snow. We both laugh. Tobias gets up and gives me his hand. I grab it and dust myself off from the snow.

We walk up hand in hand to the house. As we get closer I notice that the house is a log cabin. It looks so pretty in the snow. Tobias hurries up and opens the door so that way we can get into the house. The house smells like pine and I smile. The smell brings back an old childhood memory.

_It is the beginning of December, and I am six years old my dad came back home on leave and he decided that as a family we would all take an adventure to go get a tree out at a local Christmas tree farm. My mom dressed Caleb and I up in several layers of coats to keep us from catching cold. I remember not being able to walk very well because of all the layers. Caleb found it funny to keep pushing me down in the snow while we were at the tree farm, and leaving me behind. My dad finally picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I pointed at a tree and said "what about that one daddy?" He smiled and said "I that one is perfect sweetie." He put me down and I went running to the tree screaming, "hello Christmas tree! You are coming home with us and we will take care of you." Daddy started to cut down the tree while mom held Caleb and me back away from the tree. I started crying saying "stop daddy! You are hurting him." Dad stopped and explained that the tree had to be cut down to come home with us, and that we weren't really hurting the tree. I said, being the serious six year old that I was. "How do you know we are not hurting it? The tree can't talk." My dad didn't have an answer for me. We dragged the tree back to the car and brought it home. I was happy once the tree came into the house. The tree ended up being so big that it touched the ceiling. That was one of the last Christmases that we spent together as a family. _

I am brought out of my memory by a kiss on my forehead from Tobias. "Penny for your thought?" he asks.

"You are awful quiet. Is something wrong?" Tobias asks.

"No I was just thinking about a happy thought and thinking about my childhood. The snow always reminds me of Christmastime. It was one of the last Christmases that my dad spent with us as a family. I was thinking about when we went to go find the Christmas tree that year." I say.

"That sounds like a happy memory." He says.

"It is a very good memory." I smile. Then I ask "do you have any memories like that with your parents?"

"No, my father was always too busy with his job as a politician to do anything like that with me, and my mother, when she was around, played with me, and tried to make my childhood the best that she could, but she always seemed off in her own world. My grandmother and I use to make Christmas cookies every year for all of her friends and our family. She had the best cookies I have ever tasted. I remember my favorite part of her cooking was that she would let me lick the bowl afterwards." He says.

We stand there in silence for a few seconds thinking about the past when Tobias says "Honey I'm going to go out to the car to get our bags. Why don't you look around and I will be right back."

He walks out the door and I start to explore. The cabin was huge, but it has a cozy feel to it. It has hard wood floors. I walk into the living room and notice there is a fireplace there so I start a fire in it to get the house to warm up because it is certainly colder here than it has been in Pennsylvania.

All the rooms have a woodsy feel to them with lots of greens and browns. Next, I walk into a small kitchen and I turned on the tea pot to warm up water because I notice that I am shivering, and I continue my tour of the house. I walk into a dining room, and I smiled to myself. I can see myself living here, and being happy with Tobias. I can see a future with us spending the holidays up here, and children running around. However, I think that perhaps I am moving too fast. I can't believe what a lucky girl I am. There is a window near the living room, and I go over to it to look out, but it is so dark I can't see out of it. I decide that I will continue to look around the house.

There is a little half bathroom on the first floor. I make my way up the stairs. There are five bedrooms located up stairs with two bathrooms. I walk into one bedroom to look around and this bedroom is huge. There is a walk-in closet and another bathroom attached to this bedroom. I think to myself that this must be the master bedroom. The quilt has green, blue, white, and brown running through it. There is a king size bed in it, and there is a fireplace located near the bottom of the bed. I walk into the bathroom room and there is a huge whirlpool tub, and a separate shower. I will have to ask Tobias if I can use this tub since he will probably be taking the master bedroom. The bathroom has bears in it for decorations. There is a bear soap dispenser, a bear shower curtain, a bear toothbrush holder, different statues of bears, and a bear hanging on the outside of the bathroom door. I have never seen so much bear stuff.

I explore the other bedrooms. One of them has an old looking blue quilt on it. I can image this being Tobias' childhood room when he came here as a child. I can just imagine a little Tobias sitting in this room on a winter day. The other rooms are all decorated and have a woodsy feel to them. I begin to wonder what is taking Tobias so long. I begin to walk down the stairs when I see Tobias coming up them.

"There you are I was looking for you. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost, and the tea pot has gone off so I poured you your cup of tea and made it for you. It is sitting downstairs on the kitchen table." He says.

"Okay. Thank you. I had completely forgotten that I had put tea on. I was so busy looking at this place. It is huge. It is beautifully decorated. Did you do the decorating?" I ask.

"Some of it. I can't take all the credit though over the years the rooms have been redecorated and changed from the time the house was built." He says.

"Well I love it here. I may just never leave." I say and wink at him.

Tobias smiles and says "I'm glad you like it. Would you like me to show you to your room? I was coming up here anyways to put your bags into it."

I nod my head. Tobias starts to walk down the hall to the master bedroom and opens up the door. He says "I want you to sleep in this room Tris. I want you to have the master bedroom for the weekend."

I am in shock. I turn to Tobias and say "I can't possibly. You should get to sleep in here. I will take one of the other bedrooms it is fine."

Tobias smiles and says "no Tris, I won't allow it I will take one of the other rooms."

"No Tobias, this is your house! You take this bedroom." I say.

"Tell you what. When we come back up here next time I will take the master and you can have one of the guest rooms. How does that sound?" he asks.

"Fine." I grumble.

Tobias smiles knowing that he has won the battle.

Tobias sits my bags on the bed, and I follow him down the stairs.

"Tobias honey where are we exactly?" I ask.

Tobias smiles and says "This is a house that has been in my family forever. My great great-grandfather built this house and designed this house. Of course there have been some additions added to it. We are in New York in the mountains actually."

"How did you get this place all set up?" I ask.

Tobias smiles and says "I have my ways darling."

We walk down the stairs and Tobias starts to prepare us dinner which was great because, I was starving. While Tobias was making us dinner I suddenly remember the room that I couldn't see into.

I ask my curiosity getting the best of me. "Earlier when I was looking around I found a room that I couldn't see into. What is in that room?"

Tobias says "the indoor pool and hot tub."

He says this so casually. My jaw almost hit the floor. This place was like a hotel but private. Dinner was finally done. Tobias made a delicious meal for us of Shrimp Alfredo. It was best thing I have ever tasted.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I ask.

Tobias smiles and says "my grandmother said 'that every man needed to know how to cook for himself, and for his woman because a good man knows how to care for his woman'."

I giggle at his statement. After we finish dinner I help him do the dishes. I wash while he dries. When I finish washing the dishes I turn to look at Tobias, and he is putting the dishes away. I could see his muscles contracting in his back in his tight t-shirt that he had on. When he is reaching up to put the dishes away his shirt back rides up and I can see some of his ink.

Tobias catches me staring at him and says "see something you like Tris?"

I blush and quickly turned away. Tobias then says "Hey baby, I got one more surprise for you tonight. Go put your bathing suit on, and I will finish up here. Meet me down in the living room when you are done."

I smile and run up the stairs. I hurry up and throw on my bathing suit. My bathing suit is a two piece. The top is bright pink which snaps around my neck and has black zebra stripes on it going diagonal. The top is long so it gives the illusion of being a one piece. The bottoms are black. Christina made me buy it last year, and I am glad that I bought it because it is one of my favorites. I throw on my black flip flops and grab a towel from the bathroom.

I head downstairs. I sit on the couch waiting for Tobias. He comes down wearing dark blue swim trunks that matched his eyes. I drool when I see him. He looks hot! He is muscular but not too muscular that it looks ugly like those guys on the cover of fitness magazines. He has the right amount of muscle. He grabs my hand and pulls me up from the couch.

He pulls me outside and I scream, because it is freezing cold out. I say "are you trying to kill me. It is freeing out here. I am going to catch my death from the cold."

"Never darling!" He says and gives me a kiss.

Tobias laughs, grabs my hand again, and drags me off the porch into somewhere unknown in the backyard through the snow covered ground.

**A/N #2: I know I left everyone on a semi cliff hanger, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Let me know what you think by leaving a review please. **

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here is a quick little update. I don't own Divergent. Please review. Don't forget to check out my pinterest there are pictures there that go along with the story. The link can be found on my profile. Happy Reading!**

Tobias drags me through the yard for several feet. I am beginning to shiver so Tobias picks me up so that way we can move faster to our destination. Then I see it! I see a hot tub.

Tobias sets me down on my feet, and I quickly get in with a huge sigh. The water is nice and warm. It is so warm that steam is coming off the top of it. The jets are going and there are little fountains coming from the side, and there is a light at the bottom that makes the water turn different colors. Tobias gets in and kisses me on the check.

He says "so is this worth coming outside for?"

I smile and say "yes. It's so beautiful out here. Look you can see the stars which are something you can't see in Dauntless."

Tobias grins and says "Yes it is beautiful out here, but the stars have nothing to do with it."

Tobias turns and hands me a glass of champagne. I have never had champagne before because I don't really care to drink alcohol. I taste it and the bubbles in it tickled my throat on the way down. Tobias says "I figure after the week you and I had, we deserved a break from the everyday hustle and bustle."

"You are so sweet Tobias. I really don't deserve you." I smile.

Tobias kisses my lips and then he sits next to me, and leans back. I lean back also my head resting on the rubber pillow, and we look up at the stars together. The jets feel nice on my back. They begin to work out all of my sore and tense muscles. We don't talk about anything just enjoying each other's company and the silence of the evening. I look around the yard and notice there are outside lights hanging on the trees and some more solar lights dotting the dark yard.

I hear a wolf howl in the far distance. I gauze up at the stairs and just contemplate life. Tobias is off in his own world as well. I want to talk to him, but I don't want to disturb the silence. It is not every day that the outside world is this quiet, so I just relish in it.

After a few hours I look and feel like a prune. I tap Tobias on the shoulder. He is passed out cold snoring softly. His lips are slightly apart and he looks younger in his sleep. I smile at his face. His brow furrows for a second, and then he looks peaceful. I kiss his lips and he jumps, scanning the environment for danger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I say.

I think to myself nice going Tris. You completely forgot that he has PTSD. If you aren't careful you are going to be the cause of him having a flashback.

"It's okay." Tobias says blinking.

"I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done that to you." I say

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over it." He says.

He kisses me. After several seconds of us kissing I say "Handsome. We should go inside and go to sleep it has been a long day."

Tobias yawns and says "I'm awake. I'm fine if you want to stay in here longer we can."

"I'm tired and I'm ready to go to bed." I say.

"Okay." He says smiling.

Tobias gets out from the hot tub and helps me out of the hot tub too. He places the cover back on it and we go inside. I take a quick shower, and then I go to bed. After Tobias is done with his shower he comes in to give me a good night kiss, and then he turns on the fire place to keep me warm. He goes back to his room.

I drift off into a peaceful sleep. That night I dream about playing in the snow with Tobias and our family. I dream about a little girl with brown hair and light blue eyes and a little boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

**I know this was short, but some major stuff happens in the next chapter.**

**Until Next time! **


End file.
